Los ninjas del remolino
by MarcosRa
Summary: Esta historia no trata de grandes potencias, ni de horribles guerras. No, esta historia tiene lugar en Takigakure, más bien conocida como la aldea oculta de la cascada. Una aldea limitada por la cascada, y rodeada por un denso bosque, que alberga numerosos peligros. ¿Seran capaces sus pocos ninjas de defender la aldea de los peligros que la acechan? ¿Podrán progresar y ascender?
1. Último día de academia

_Shinobi…_

 _Una palabra muy importante. La gente que sirve a su kage, con su propia vida. Muchos mueren jóvenes, en las batallas venideras. Muchas guerras se han hecho entre las diferentes potencias, mucha muerte, mucha destrucción…_

 _Pero no todo en la vida de un shinobi son las guerras, igual que no todo el mundo shinobi se basa en las grandes potencias y las grandes aldeas. También existen las potencias menores, como la aldea de la hierba, la aldea de la cascada, la aldea del remolino…_

 _Esta historia se aleja de las grandes potencias, de la obtención de bijuu, de las horribles guerras. No, esta historia comienza en Takigakure, también conocida como la aldea de la cascada, una aldea de escasa potencia militar. Destaca por sus enormes cascadas, que indican su nombre, la ocultan y forman la entrada a la aldea. Es pequeña, casi aislada del mundo. Está rodeada por un denso bosque, que alberga grandes peligros, y que ha sido el causante de muchas muertes._

 _En el pasado, mandaba a sus genins a entrenar a otros lugares, para descubrir a los más aptos. Sin embargo, actualmente, la aldea está más que necesitada. Llegó incluso al límite de pedir ayuda a otras naciones para repoblarse. Algunos llegaron a aceptar, e incluso unas cuantas familias decidieron trasladarse, por diferentes razones. Algunas con el permiso de la aldea, otras, incluso como fugitivos… Hay una gran diversidad entre los genins que han ido apareciendo. Pocos han entrado en la academia, y la aldea ha decidido conservarlos._

 _¿Serán suficientes para defender a la aldea de la gran cantidad de bestias del bosque que la rodea? ¿Llegaran a ser chunin?¿Jounin?_

 _Una gran esperanza se cierne sobre ellos. Pero lo cierto es que, aunque han sufrido un entrenamiento mucho más intensivo para saber defenderse, lo que será de ellos, aún no está escrito._

 _Esta historia trata sobre su recorrido, y como no, su futuro._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Último día de academia**_

El timbre de la academia sonó como cualquier otro día. Pero no es un día normal. Hoy es el último día de academia para muchos. Más bien, para los que habían aprobado el examen de graduación.

Nueve personas habían pasado el examen, de doce estudiantes. Podían parecer ser pocos, pero la aldea no daba para más. El examen había sido tan solo un par de días atrás. La mayor parte de los genins lo habían aprobado con creces.

Nara Kuro, Senju Ryu, Kamikure Ai, Aburame Daiki, Akimichi Shun, Tobimasu Hayato, Kento Saori, Ongaku Hanon, Gasu Fudo…Todos aprobados aparecen en las páginas del historial, que le profesor revisaba meticulosamente, esperando la llegada de sus alumnos. Todos iban a la misma clase, después de todo, era un grupo reducido de gente.

Poco a poco, la clase se fue llenando.

Las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas, algo normal, siempre son las más puntuales. Hanon, una joven de pelo negro y ojos marrones, que llevaba su preciada ocarina guardada en la cintura. A su lado esta Ai, quien siempre había destacado por sus ojos verdosos, y su pelo marron. Ambas son buenas amigas.

Detrás de ellas estaba Saori, la última de las chicas, con su melena pelirroja, y la espada enfundada en la cintura. Saori era una chica algo más solitaria, pero aun así era amiga de ambas también. Normalmente el profesor no dejaba que llevase armas en clase, pero tuvo que hacer una excepción con ella, quién no se separaba nunca de su espada. Las tres parecían mantener una animada conversación.

Después, los chicos empezaron a hacer su aparición en grupos. Daiki, un joven aburame de pelo rubio, que siempre portaba la chaqueta de mangas largas, típica de los de su clan, seguramente para esconder a los bichos que albergaba en su cuerpo. Justamente después, entraron Kuro y Shun. Más bien, Kuro dejó pasar a Shun y entró después. Es lo suficientemente listo para ver que ambos no cabían por la puerta si entraban juntos.

Shun es un akimichi, y por tanto, ha heredado el "grosor" de los miembros de su clan, y las pinturas en su cara, describiendo dos remolinos rojizos por sus mejillas. Kuro, era todo lo contrario, un joven esbelto, que pertenecía al clan Nara. Ambos tenían el pelo negro, aunque el de Kuro estaba recogido en una especie de coleta, como los miembros de su clan

Justamente detrás llega uno de los chicos más peculiares de la academia. Senju Ryu, un joven descendiente del linaje Senju, con un dojutsu peculiar, similar al de los hyuga. Era algo que fascinaba a los altos cargos de la aldea, pero no se le había puesto una mano encima al chico aún. Destacaba mucho por esto, y por su peculiar pelo blanco. Todo en él es extravagante.

Por último, llegaron los dos últimos. Fudo, siempre con su pelo marrón distribuido en puntas, y su ropa estilosa. Esta vez llevaba una chaqueta azulada y unos vaqueros. Justamente detrás, apareció Hayato. Si bien era cierto que Ryu era uno de los más peculiares, Hayato no se quedaba atrás. Casi todo su cuerpo está cubierto de plumas, y sus ojos se asemejan a los de un halcón. Era una mutación genética extraña, pero había aprendido a sacarle provecho. A pesar de ello, muchas veces llevaba mangas largas para taparse, no era muy normal ver a alguien así…

Conforme fueron llegando, todos tomaron asientos.

\- Buenos días chicos – el profeso se encontraba en su asiento, al lado de la pizarra. Levantó la vista de los historiales para ver a sus alumnos – Lo primero de todo, felicidades, estar aquí significa que habéis logrado aprobar.

El ambiente era agradable. Todos estaban contentos. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Después de mucha preparación, por fin se graduarían y serían genins, al servicio de la aldea. Harian misiones, grupos, se volverían fuertes... Cumplirian por fin todas sus espectativas.

\- El examen fue demasiado fácil – comentó Daiki en voz baja, con aire arrogante. Se encontraba sentado junto con Shun.

\- Claro, vieron tus habilidades con los bichos y les dió tanto asco que te aprobaron por pena– Ryu, quien estaba una fila más atrás, no paso la oportunidad de picarle.

Daiki volvió la vista hacia Ryu, y le miró, visiblemente enfadado.

\- Serás…

\- Por favor chicos, es el último día, no lo arruinéis – el profesor interrumpió cualquier intento de seguir la conversación. Parecía un poco molesto, pero prosiguió hablando.

Daiki, resignado, se volvió. Shun, quien estaba a su lado, le dijo algo, seguramente en tono de broma, y le dió un golpecito en el hombro.. Mientras tanto, Ryu sonrió, satisfecho.

\- Te has pasado un poco – le reprendió Kuro, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

\- Nah, es Daiki – contestó, como si el nombre lo explicase todo.

Mientras tanto, en la fila de al lado, los restantes integrantes de la clase parecen estar más o menos atento. Tanto Saori como Fudo estaban escuchando las cosas que el profesor decía. Eran simples formalidades, para advertirles sobre su vida shinobi. A simple vista parecía que fuesen dos alumnos aplicados. En realidad, Fudo estaba somnoliento, demasiado para meterse en la conversación, y Saori no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que escuchar. Si fuera por ella, saldría a practicar con su espada.

\- Los tíos y sus estúpidas peleas – le susurró Ai a Hanon, quienes estaban al lado, una fila detrás de Fudo y Saori – me pregunto quién le habrá robado el bocadillo a quién esta vez.

Esta soltó una risita, que trató de disimular con las manos.

\- No me hagas reír – le reprendió Hanon, disimulando la risa - ¡Nos van a pillar!

En general, la clase seguía igual que siempre. ¿Cómo han pasado estos chicos? Te preguntaras. Ni si quiera los profesores están seguros, muchos tienen un gran potencial, aunque hagan lo que quieran. Dicen que las generaciones futuros van cambiando…

\- Bueno, espero que esta pequeña charla haya ayudado a que comprendáis mejor vuestros objetivos a partir de ahora.

Saori, sabiendo lo que le gustaba al profesor, aplaudió al terminar. Pronto, los demás los imitaron al instante.

\- Gracias, gracias – el profesor se veía hasta emocionado – sois la mejor clase con la que me he encontrado. Es una lástima dejaros marchar. Pero es hora de decidir vuestros futuros equipos. Los he seleccionado según…

Un gran murmullo reinó en la clase. Había llegado el día. Los equipos. Las palabras del profesor pasaron a un segundo plano.

\- Me pregunto cómo serán – comentó Kuro, visiblemente nerviosos.

\- Él mío será el mejor – le contestaría Ryu, con una sonrisa bromista.

\- Eso ya lo veremos… - Hayato parecía haber oído la conversación, les miró a ambos con sus extraños ojos, y con una sonrisa auto suficiente.

Ryu le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada de desafió. Es algo sabido que esos dos tenían un largo historial de rivalidad. Ambos tenían una extraña relación de rivalidad y respeto.

\- Espero que me toque contigo – Hanon miró a Ai, igual de nerviosa.

\- Esperemos… - contestó esta.

En general, todos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que podría pasar. Todos murmuraron entre ellos, hasta que el profesor dijo las palabras mágicas.

\- Muy bien, empecemos con el primer equipo.

Como por arte de magia, todos callaron y se pusieron firmes, en sus mesas mirando al profesor, quien sostenía un libro, seguramente con sus historiales.

\- El equipo uno estará compuesto por…- inconscientemente, todos se alzaron un poco sobre sus mesas, mientras el profesor revisaba su libro – Aburame Daiki, Akimichi Shun y Ongaku Hanon.

Tanto Shun como Daiki se alegraron de ir juntos, aunque alguien no compartía los mismos deseos…

\- No puede ser… - protestó Hanon, decaída sobre su mesa – me ha tocado con esos dos...

\- El gordo y el obseso de los bichos – contestó Ai, sin ningún tapujo.

\- ¡Ai! Son nuestros amigos – le espetó Hanon, sorprendida.

Ai se encogió de hombros. La chica tendía a ser algo agresiva cuando hacía falta. Ambas callaron cuando todo continuó.

\- El equipo dos, estará formado por Senju Ryu, Nara Kuro, y Kamikure Ai - prosiguió el profesor.

Ai no comentó ningún comentario insultante sobre sus compañeros. Algo era algo.

\- Bien – murmuró Ryu por lo bajo, algo sonrojado.

Kuro se limitó a sonreír al verlo, aunque en el fondo también se alegró de que le tocara con Ryu. Se llevaban bastante bien.

\- Y por último, el tercer equipo, será formado por Tobimasu Hayato, Gasu Fudo y Kento Saori.

Ninguno de sus miembros dijo nada, aunque Fudo le dirigió una sonrisa a Saori, que ella ignoró. Hayato, a parte, parecía satisfecho con sus compañeros. Los tres se parecían, algo solitarios y con habilidades extrañas. Formarían un equipo interesante.

El profesor recogió el libro y lo guardó en una mochila negra que llevaba en el respaldo de la silla. Se puso en pie, ajeno a la lluvia de sentimientos que ahora mismo estaba reinando en su aula.

\- Es el momento de irme, pronto vendrá vuestro sensei para recogeros. Os deseo buena suerte – y con esas palabras, el profesor que les había dado clase, se marchó.

Después de eso, la clase se dividió en tres grupos, a pesar de que aún no era la hora. Shun y Daiki avanzaron hacia Hanon, mientras le decían algo, a lo que esta sonrió. Mientras, Hayato se acercó a sus dos compañeros, y se sentó, sin mediar palabra. Tanto fue, que en un santiamén, Kuro y Ryu se quedaron solos.

\- ¿Quién crees que será nuestro sensei? – preguntó Kuro, visiblemente alarmado.

\- No lo sé, pero tendrá que ser fuerte. No esta bien visto que el alumno supere al maestro tan rápido – como siempre, Ryu estaba con susbromas arrogantes.

Kuro bufó ante aquello, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por la estupidez de la broma.

\- Idiota… - le dio un golpecito en el hombro, amistoso.

\- Hola… - a pesar de que no la hubiesen visto, Ai parecía haberse situado silenciosamente detrás suyo.

\- Oh, hola Ai – saludó Kuro, consciente de que, aunque se llevaban medianamente bien, no es que los tres fuesen grandes amigos.

\- Bienvenida al mejor equipo de la villa – comentó Ryu, sonriente.

Logró arrancarle una sonrisa a Ai, quien se relajó al ver su comportamiento. Quien sabe las ideas que habría preconcebido de ellos en esos escasos minutos desde que había sabido la noticia.

\- Tendrás que demostrar eso - contestó la chica, en el mismo tono burlón.

\- ¿Equipo uno?

Una voz aguda les sacó de sus comentarios. En la puerta se encontraba una mujer, totalmente pálida, con una larga trenza rubia colgando,y un ropaje ía unos extraños ojos, azules como el hielo, pero casi nadie se fijo en ellos. La mujer también tenía unos grandes atributos. Ryu pareció exaltarse ante eso.

\- Kuro, ¿Has visto sus…? – no pudo continuar la frase, Ai le dirigió una mirada mordaz, tanto, que cerró la boca al instante.

\- ¿Sus ojos? Si, son muy extraños – Kuro hizo lo que pudo por salvar a su compañero, pero la mirada suspicaz de Ai no se fue.

El equipo uno se fue tan silenciosamiento que ninguno de los tres se enteró. Pronto llegaría otro hombre, que sorprendentemente tendría rasgos similares a los de un animal. Vestía una gran chaqueta blanquecina, con una capucha, y tenía pintados en su rostro varios bigotes, como un gato. Además, nadie pudo evitar fijarse en su dentadura, quizá algo extraña, más animal que humana. Sus ojos también eran rasgados, de un color dorado peculiar.

\- ¿Equipo 3? Vengan conmigo – su voz era muy grave.

El equipo lo siguió sin rechistar y empezó a caminar detrás de él, mientras el misterioso hombre empezaba a caminar.

\- Jo, ese parecía interesante… - se lamentó Ai.

Ryu y Kuro acabaron por sentarse encima de las mesas contiguas, aunque Ai seguía de pie. Los tres esperaban, totalmente nerviosos. Hasta que al final, sus deseos se cumplieron.

\- ¿El equipo dos? – preguntó una voz grave, aunque no tanto como la del hombre anterior – No contestéis, es obvio.

El hombre que estaba ante ellos tenía una gran melena negra, era alto y corpulento. A pesar de ello, no daba ni una pizca de miedo al mirarle. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- Venga, no os quedéis ahí, venid – con un gesto en la mano, les indicó que le siguieran por el pasillo.

Los tres genins se miraron entre ellos, y encogiéndose de hombros, hicieron lo que les pidió.

* * *

Bueno, últimamente estoy muy pesado con las series, lo admito xD. Esta vez vengo con algo que también me gusta mucho, naruto. Esta serie es un poco recrearlo el mundo de naruto con mis personajes, aunque también he añadido partes de otras cosas, como ninja saga. Y bueno, espero que guste, porque tiene trama para rato xD.

Saludos^^


	2. Los peligros del bosque

_**Capitulo 2: Los peligros del bosque**_

Los tres genins siguieron a su maestro por el largo pasillo de la academia. Las paredes estaban barnizadas con un tono blanquecino, y en el recorrido pudieron ver varias aulas mas, vacías. Mientras, él desconocido que iba a ser su sensei, empezó a hablarles, sin ni si quiera mirarles.

\- No perdamos el tiempo con tonterías. Soy Uchiha Kazama, vuestro nuevo sensei – comentó, mientras avanzaba velozmente por el pasillo.

Los tres chicos hacían lo posible por seguir su paso, aunque era complicado. Para ser tan grande, se movía bastante bien, y daba grandes zancadas sin perder el ritmo.

– ¡Venga! ¡Presentaos! - a pesar de tener que seguir el mismo ritmo, parecía querer forzarles a hablar al mismo tiempo — Quiero que me digáis vuestros nombres y vuestro talento ninja.

En ese momento, ambos chicos miraron a Ai, quien negó con la cabeza y señaló a ambos. Ryu permaneció callado, encogiéndose de hombros. Kuro se resignó.

– Soy Nara Kuro, miembro del clan Nara. Somos famosos por el control de las sombras. – dijo, tratando de sonar lo más formal posible.

– Sí, eso es bastante obvio – comentó el sensei, sin ningún tipo de reparo – Siguiente.

Mientras lo preguntaba, el pequeño grupo terminó de caminar por el pasillo, y descendió por las escaleras. Kazama empezó a bajarlas de dos en dos, para el horror de sus alumnos. Estos intentaron alcanzarle, sin demasiado éxito.

– Soy Ai, Kamikure Ai – contestó Ai, mientras cogía aire por el esfuerzo — Mis habilidades se basan en el control del papel.

– Así que tú eres la de los aviones de papel de la clase – contestó el sensei, tan seriamente que no pudieron ver si era una broma o lo decía en serio.

– Yo… ¿Qué? – preguntó Ai, consternada.

– ¡Siguiente! - el sensei la ignoró completamente.

Ryu se armó de valor, y se puso a su lado, forzando aún más la marcha, y dejando a los otros dos algo más atrás.

– Soy Senju Ryu, listo para estar en el equipo — dijo, seriamente — Mis habilidades se basan en mi dojutsu...

Kazama parecía sonreír ante esto, y por primera vez, no hizo ningún comentario satírico. En lugar de eso, se detuvo.

– Ya está, hemos llegado.

Y era cierto. En pocos minutos ya habían bajado dos pisos, y se encontraban en las puertas de la academia. Ryu llegó el primero, Kuro y Ai no tardaron demasiado en hacerlo. Parecían incluso sorprendidos de la rapidez con la que habían actuado.

– Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, y ya os habéis presentado – empezó a hablar, en tono autoritario – Podría preguntaros sobres vuestras aficiones, vuestros gustos… Pero no es algo que me importe.

Ai resopló. Parecía estar alucinando con el hombre. Kuro se mantuvo en silencio, aunque también tenía una mirada de extrañeza. Ryu, sin embargo, parecía encantado, incluso estuvo a punto de reírse por su comentario.

– Lo importante es ver como peleáis – una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro – después de todo, la pelea es una forma de expresión.

Acto seguido, les hizo una señal para que les siguiese con la mano, y otra vez, volvió a caminar. Para su sorpresa, se alejaban de la academia y de las instalaciones. Tampoco iban en dirección a la cascada, el lugar más lógico para entrenar.

Kazama tomó la delantera, y sus tres alumnos caminaron, varios pasos por detrás de él.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Kuro a sus compañeros. El Nara no tenía muy buena orientación, pero esta vez, era justificado. Iban en dirección a alejarse de los confines de la aldea.

– Ni idea – contestó Ryu, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que no parecía importarle en absoluto. Seguía a Kazama, casi con adoración.

Caminaron durante cinco minutos más, en los que el sensei se mantuvo en completo silencio. No parecía que le gustase que le molestasen, quizá estuviera pensando. Ninguno de los chicos trato de molestarle.

El camino se fue estrechando, tanto que Kuro tuvo que ir detrás para no chocarse. Poco a poco, un tono verdoso empezó a mostrarse en él. Y a lo lejos, había mucho más verde...

Ai ahogó un grito. Sabía perfectamente hacia donde iban, y no le gustaba nada.

– Vamos al bosque…- contestó, horrorizada.

El sensei se dio la vuelta, visiblemente satisfecho de que alguien se diese cuenta. Esperó que sus alumnos estuvieran a su altura, y prosiguió caminando, a menor ritmo.

– Exacto Ai, vamos a entrenar al bosque – contestó, con una sonrisa.

– Pero… El bosque es peligroso – protestó Kuro — siempre nos han prohibido entrar en él.

– ¡Sí! — Asintió enérgicamente Ai, aliviada por tener un apoyo — ¡Esta lleno de bestias salvajes!

Kazama suspiró ante el comportamiento de ambos. Al menos, el tercero no decía nada. Parecía tener una alegría inesperada por el nuevo sensei. Bien pensado, tanta confianza tampoco era excesivamente bueno...

– Tranquilizaos, no nos adentraremos mucho, y si viene alguna bestia, yo mismo la derrotare – añadió, con una sonrisa, tan afilada como un cuchillo.

Tanto Ai como Kuro asintieron ante lo dicho, sin mucho más que hacer ante lo sucedido. Caminaron durante unos diez minutos, en los que poco a poco el verde inundo más el camino, hasta no dejar nada. También vieron algo más. Una vieja edificación, un gran muro, que rodeaba el bosque.

Pudieron ver perfectamente la "entrada". Un pequeño hueco en el muro que en teoría, debía hacer la función de aislar y proteger a la población. En la práctica, era un muro viejo, reconstruido una y otra vez.

— Si un monstruo atacase... — dijo Ai, sombría.

— ¿Cual creéis que es el verdadero objetivo del muro? — preguntó Kazama, deteniéndose ante él.

— Ocultarnos para que los monstruos no nos detecten — respondió Ryu, casi al instante, buscando complacer a Kazama.

Sin embargo, este negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Ryu.

— Solo es un muro Ryu, si una bestia se acerca lo suficiente, es mas que capaz de olernos — le explicó.

— Pues defendernos de sus ataques — dijo Ai, sin entender a donde quería llegar.

Kazama negó la cabeza otra vez, apoyando su mano en el muro.

— ¿De verdad crees que este muro puede aguantar indefinidamente los ataques de una bestia gigante…? — preguntó, negado.

— Ganar tiempo — respondió entonces Kuro, quién había estado pensando.

Kazama miro a Kuro, y por primera vez desde que había formulado la pregunta, le sonrió.

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamo, satisfecho — ¿Crees que un muro nos va a defender? ¡Claro que no! Somos nosotros quienes lo hacemos, el muro es una distracción para detectarlos y atacarlos.

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras. Por una vez, sintieron que se había puesto serio. Incluso Ai se contentó con la lección.

— Ahora vamos dentro — ordenó.

Kazama se agacho y paso por el agujero. Ryu fue el siguiente. Después paso Kuro, y por último Ai, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, puesto que no quería entrar en él.

Tenían que admitirlo. Nunca habían estado en el bosque. Exceptuando a Ryu, quien se había colado de pequeño unas cuantas veces. Ai y Kuro habían visto los alrededores, pero nunca se habían atrevido a entrar en él.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que era un lugar increible.

Al salir, reinó un gran silencio. Quedaron asombrados al ver desde abajo los grandes árboles que tapaban parcialmente el cielo. La tierra verdosa inundaba el lugar. De muchos árboles colgaban frutos conocidos, y muchos más desconocidos. Todos tenían formas y colores distintos.

El silencio inundaba el lugar, solo se escuchaban breves murmullos de algunos animales. Nadie pudo ver a ninguno, pero estaban seguros de estaban a su alrededor, ocultos. En el camino, uno de los arbustos se movió, haciendo que todos retrocedieran. Incluso Ai soltó un chillido. Sin embargo, no era más que una ardilla extraviada. Kazama rió aun más por la broma.

Todos tenían los nervios de punta, al estar ahí, sentían que era un lugar extraño, relajante, y peligroso a la vez.

Kazama les llevó atravesando un par de matorrales y árboles, donde avanzaron a trompicones, aun absortos con el paisaje salvaje, hasta entrar en una especie de explanada circular, llena de hierba y vegetación, pero sin ningún árbol que estorbase. Kuro estuvo seguro de que era el lugar indicado para entrenar.

Kazama avanzó hasta el centro, y se sentó. Los demás genins le imitaron, algo inseguro. Kazama caminaba como si el bosque fuese su casa, pero ellos eran extraños ahí.

– Si, el bosque muy bonito, pero si os dejáis llevar, acabareis comidos por alguna bestia– Ai y Kuro se espabilaron al oír aquello, molestos – Ahora centraos, habéis venido aquí para entrenar, no para ver el paisaje.

Los tres asintieron, tratando de centrarse. Las preguntas inundaban sus mentes. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué pasará?

– Como ya habéis oído, es hora de vuestra prueba para ver si sois aptos para pertenecer a mi equipo – prosiguió, admirándose así mismo con un gesto – pero antes, necesito ver como os desenvolvéis.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, para ver lo que opinaban. Los tres sabían de una prueba inicial como equipo, pero no entendían muy bien lo que pasaría a continuación.

– Tendremos que luchar contigo, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Ryu, emocionado.

– Esa será vuestra prueba final – señaló. Kazama puso una sonrisa aún mayor.

– ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Ai, siendo la primera en ver, que iban a hacer antes algo, por lo que había dicho.

Ahora quiero ver vuestro nivel individualmente. Vais a pelear entre vosotros – contestó Kazama, con total naturalidad — Si sois demasiado débiles, no perderé más tiempo.

– Pero somos tres… - Kuro se hizo oír, al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

– Exacto – Kazama pareció contento de que llegasen por fin a esa conclusión – por lo tanto, haremos un juego.

– ¿Un juego? – preguntó Ai, sorprendida de nuevo.

– Si, voy a anotar vuestros nombres junto con un número.

Dicho esto, sacó de su riñonera – que supuestamente parecía un portaobjetos, donde guardar las armas – un trozo de papel y un lápiz.

Parecía haber previsto la situación de antemano. Se puso de espaldas e hizo lo que parecía dibujar.

– Te pediría un papel, pero no es necesario – comentó Kazama a Ai, sin mirarla.

Tardo dos minutos hasta terminar, cosa que hizo que los alumnos se extrañasen. Para poner tres nombres y tres números, no se tardaba ni veinte segundos. Aun así nadie dijo nada.

– Muy bien, esto ya está, necesitare una mano inocente – Ai pareció que fuese a decir algo, pero rápidamente la cortó – Como no hay de eso por aquí, lo hará Ryu.

– ¡Toma! – asintió este, felizmente.

Ai ni si quiera dijo nada, solo miro a Kuro, con un gesto de cansancio ante el comportamiento de esos dos. Kuro le devolvió la mirada, ambos estaban igual.

– Debes elegir dos números, que corresponderán a dos de vosotros — prosiguió.

– Elijo el dos y el uno – contestó felizmente, antes de rectificar - ¡No! ¡Espera! El dos y el tres.

– ¿Seguro? – le preguntó Kazama, con una sonrisa.

– Si… - contestó Ryu, que estaba de todo menos seguro.

– Muy bien, entonces que comience la pelea – se levantó mientras hablaba – Nara Kuro contra Kamikure Ai.

Ambos se levantaron, también, seriamente. Ryu no pareció contentarse.

– No es justo… - protestó.

\- El ganador se enfrentara a Ryu, así que intentad no desgastaros mucho – comentó Kazama, con un gesto divertido – Mientras tanto, tú no estorbes.

– ¿Puedo ver el papel? – preguntó Ai, con una pizca de malicia.

– Claro, si tú quieres – Kazama se encogió de hombros, cogió el papel y se lo enseño.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que no había números, sino dos tetas dibujadas en él. En la esquina inferior derecha había tres números puestos , pero eso Ai no lo vería.

– ¿Qué? – Ai estaba alucinando, mientras que Ryu y Kuro se asomaron para ver, y acabaron riendo.

Ai gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Kazama aun sonriendo por la broma, posicionó a los dos contrincantes uno en frente de otro en el centro del claro, mientras que Ryu se quedó atrás, mirando.

– Muy bien, esto no es una pelea a muerte – comentó Kazama – pero se vale utilizar todo lo que tengáis a mano. El que sea golpeado tres veces, pierde. Si uno de los contrincantes cae al suelo y no se levantó en cinco segundos, también pierde. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron ante lo dicho. Mientras, Kazama retrocedió, hasta estar a altura de Ryu. Ambos habían salido casi del todo del claro, para dejarles espacio. Los dos contrincantes esperaron a la señal.

– Buena suerte Ai, que gane el mejor – contestó Kuro, sonriendo.

– Buena suerte – Ai parecía haberse relajado un poco al menos, aunque aún seguía roja.

El silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos, hasta que las palabras esperadas lo rompieron.

\- ¡Empezad!

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, agradecer a Pandileta y a Adamalebeau por apoyar la serie ^^

Esta vez creo que no he cometido ningún error ortográfico, espero que no se me haya pasado nada por alto xD

Los capítulos siguientes serán más de peleas, así que espero poder narrarlas bien. Quizá este me haya quedado un poco aburrido, pero era necesario para presentaciones y eso.

Bueno, ya me diréis que tal ;)


	3. Choque de estilos

_**CAPITULO 3: Choque de estilos**_

-¡Empezad!

Los dos participantes se tensaron al escuchar aquella palabra, la pelea había empezado, y ambos se encontraban a un metro escaso de distancia.

Kuro retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras que a Ai las distancias no parecieron intimidarle. Mientras Kuro gastaba tiempo en retroceder, agitó los brazos, y varios papeles revolotearon a su alrededor.

—¡Shuriken de papel!

Los papeles se reformaron, como si una mano invisible los estuviese modelando a gran velocidad. Con un gesto, Ai mando tres directos hacia su objetivo.

Los tres shuriken volaron, directos hacia Kuro. Este, aprovechando que había retrocedido un par de pasos, utilizo el impulso para correr hacia su lado izquierdo, evitándolos por poco.

— Ha estado cerca...— comento Ryu, viendo que con un único roce habría bastado.

— Ai tiene una gama de habilidades de distancia que le pondrán las cosas difíciles a Kuro — comentó Kazama, quién tampoco levantaba la vista del combate - Pero Kuro también puede ser peligroso si caes en sus trucos...

Mientras, Kuro empezó a ejecutar sellos, sin cesar en su carrera, tratando de rodear a Ai. La chica no se movió en ningún momento.

—¡ Elemento tierra: Lluvia de rocas!

Fragmentos de tierra cercana a Kuro salieron despedidos, directamente hacia Ai. Para sorpresa de su rival, la chica siguió sin moverse. No se esforzó si quiera en tratar de evitar el inminente golpe.

Ryu apretó los puños inconscientemente al ver lo que estaba pasando. Kazama no dijo nada, aunque parecía expectante.

— ¿Se ha vuelto loca? — pregunto Ryu, con rabia.

Pero en el momento en el que los proyectiles rocosos fueron a golpear a Ai, simplemente la atravesaron. Como si una corriente de viento se la llevase, simplemente desapareció.

Kuro miro hacia los lados, sorprendido. Ni en los límites del claro, ni a su espalda. No lograba ver a Ai.

— Así que también genjutsus...—mencionó Kazama.

— Ha caído de lleno — dijo Ryu, con la satisfacción de ver como transcurría la pelea, omitiendo la parte en la que él también se lo había tragado.

Kuro siguió buscando, ya desesperado por encontrarla. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, y volvió al centro del claro, sin parar de vigilar su espalda.

— Ai, no hace falta que te escondas — diría, en vano.

Se quedó en silencio. Escuchando el silbido de los arboles con el viento, algún que otro matorral moviéndose... Y repentinamente, el batir de unas alas justamente encima suyo.

Miro hacia arriba, justamente para ver algo que no habría esperado encontrarse. Ahí no estaba Ai, la kunoichi esbelta de ojos verdes que conocía, no, ahí había un gran pájaro de papel, quizá algo más grande que él. Tenía unas alas grandes hechas completamente de papel que le permitían mantenerse a flote, y un pico, un afilado pico de papel que le puso los pelos de punta.

El pájaro se abalanzó hacia él con un graznido. Kuro trato de evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. El pájaro avanzó ferozmente hacia su espalda y le embistió. Kuro rodó por el suelo, herido, sin poder revolverse si quiera ante el golpe.

– ¡Primer golpe! – gritó Kazama.

El pájaro lanzó un nuevo graznido, y volvió a lanzarse en picado hacia Kuro, desde el aire. Pero este ya estaba preparado. Hurgó en su portaobjetos y lanzó un shuriken, directos hacia él. El pájaro no pareció haberlo esperado. Se movió levemente, y el arma que iba dirigida a su abdomen, atravesó su ala derecha.

El shuriken rompió el papel y lo atravesó sin problemas, mientras el pájaro perdia inercia hasta caer en el suelo. Como una segunda piel, de aquel pájaro de papel, se encontraba Ai, que salió rompiendo el abdomen del pájaro. Tenía un corte en el brazo derecho, por donde corría un hilillo de sangre.

\- – No está mal… - comentó Kuro, dedicándole una sonrisa feroz, a su contrincante. Tuvo la caballerosidad de esperar a que saliese del envoltorio, cosa que no le llevó mucho más de varios segundos.

\- No deberías cazar pájaros, es de muy mal gusto – se burló Ai, claramente satisfecha. Había logrado colar su truco.

\- – Defensa personal – dijo Kuro, encogiéndose de hombros – La palabra del pájaro contra la mía

Antes de que Ai pudiera decir nada más, Kuro ya estaba ejecutando sellos.

\- ¡Látigo de sombra!

De la sombra del árbol cercano a ella, surgió un látigo negro. Ai se volvió, sorprendida por el truco. Empezó a correr, sabiendo que no tenía nada que pudiese detenerlo.

El látigo cayó con fuerza, atizando a Ai, quien no corrió suficientemente rápido. Esta rodó por el suelo, pero se incorporó rápidamente, con un gruñido. No iba a darle tregua a su rival.

\- – ¿Quieres jugar, no? – preguntó Ai, con la misma sonrisa de fiereza de antes.

Ai ejecutó el sello del carnero, mientras Kuro retrocedía, satisfecho por su técnica. Solo tenía que darle una vez más…

Pero ella no se lo iba a poner fácil, claro. De la manga izquierda de ahí, surgió un proyectil de papel, más bien, un ave, similar a la que había utilizado Ai, pero mucho menor en tamaño. El ave se desplegó sola y fue volando hacia Kuro.

Kuro, imaginando que estaría tan afilado como los shurikens, corrió hacia la derecha, evitando la trayectoria del pájaro. Empezó a correr hacia Ai, seguro de que ya la tenía. Solo tenía que hacer un par de sellos…

… Y sintió un golpe seco en su espalda, que provocó que se detuviese y que casi perdiese el equilibrio. Se dio cuenta de que el ave le había dado. Pero… ¿Cómo?

– Aves de rastreo, no es tan fácil evitarlas – se regodeó Ai, viendo que había caído en la trampa.

\- No ha estado mal… - admitió Kuro – Pero ahora…

Y entonces, sucedió el momento más importante de la pelea. A los ojos de Kazama y de Ryu, Kuro trató de ejecutar los sellos, seguramente para realizar otra técnica. Pero Ai fue más rápida. Un shuriken se formó entre medio de ambos, y salió directo hacia Kuro.

Kuro trató de evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Aún seguía arrodillado y agotado. El arma voló e impacto en su brazo derecho, provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

\- – Fin del combate – exclamó Kazama, satisfecho.

Ai se acercó a Kuro y le tendió la mano. Este la aceptó, más como señal de reconciliación que como ayuda, ya que podía levantarse perfectamente a pesar del shuriken.

\- – Luchaste bien – comentó este a su rival, sonriéndole.

\- Tú también. Podría haber sido yo la del suelo – de vuelta al mundo real, Ai volvía a ser igual de modesta que siempre.

\- – Venga parejita – les cortó Kazama, en el fondo, orgulloso de lo que había pasado – Descansad un poco, lo necesitareis.

Este les condujo hasta la sombra del árbol, donde Ryu también estaba.

\- – No está mal Kuro, no está mal, pero no puedes ganar a la mujer papel – bromeó, dándole una palmadita amistosa al chico.

\- – Entonces es mejor que te rindas ya – dijo Ai, siguiéndole la broma.

\- – Nah, aún tengo unos trucos en la manga – contestó Ryu, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ai le devolvió el gesto, con una mueca y unos ojos desafiantes. Podía volverse realmente peligrosa si no se usaban las palabras adecuadas con ella…Afortunadamente, el maestro les alcanzó antes de que pudiera pasar nada.

\- – Bueno, bueno, bueno… - empezó a decir, carraspeando - no ha estado mal, la verdad, esperaba cosas mucho peores. Habéis demostrado saber pelear, y no rendiros fácilmente. Aunque por supuesto, ha habido fallos.

\- – ¿Muy graves? – preguntó Ai, dándose cuenta de que era como un examen.

\- – Supongo que no – contestó este, encogiéndose de hombros, con un pasotismo que tensó a la propia Ai – tú podrías haber aprovechado mejor la sorpresa cuando utilizaste aquel genjutsu, tu podrías haber aprovechado el momento en el que le diste con el látigo ese. Son fallos que pueden parecer simples, pero pueden ayudar en las peleas.

Ambos asintieron ante lo dicho. Durante varios minutos, descansaron e incluso tomaron algunas provisiones. Para el alivio de Ai y de Kuro, ningún animal salvaje apareció en ese periodo de descanso. En cuanto Ai estuvo lista – o más bien, en cuanto se hartó de las constantes provocaciones de Ryu para pelear – se levantó y se preparó en el círculo.

\- – Muy bien, creo que ya conocéis las reglas – comentó Kazama, con poco interés en los preparativos.

Este empezó a alejarse del lugar de espaldas, sin decir las palabras.

\- – Qué gane el mejor – comentó Ai, a lo que añadió rápidamente – si dices que eres tú, estas muerto.

\- – Reservate para el combate – contesto, divertido.

Después de unos segundos de miradas asesinas entre ambos, el tiempo pareció llegar. Ryu activó su dojutsu ocular, permitiendo le ver el chakra de Ai y su flujo. Su ojo se hinchó y un mapa de venas se reveló en él. Pero su ojo no era de un tono blanquecino, como el byakugan, no. Era de un color oscuro y rojizo, que hizo que Ai se sorprendiese. Pero no dijo nada.

\- – ¡Empezad! – exclamó Kazama, al lado de Kuro, quien estaba sentado en la sombra, mirando el combate. También pareció interesarse por el ojo.

Ai retrocedió, pero para su sorpresa, Ryu no pensaba igual.

\- ¡Elemento agua: Geiser!

Antes de darse cuenta, un gran chorro de agua subió ascendentemente del suelo, como un geiser, empapándola completamente y golpeándola levemente. Fue tan rápido como inesperado.

\- ¡Primer golpe! – exclamó Kazama, con disgusto.

– Lo siento, creo que te he estropeado el pelo – comentó Ryu, con un gesto teatral.

Ai solo gruñó, completamente enfadada por la provocación. Antes de darse cuenta, estuvo en pie, y empezó a correr, directamente hacia Ryu.

\- – Eso es, ven a mí – Ryu siguió con la broma, sin darse cuenta de que estaba pasando.

Pero este tenía activado su dojutsu, y pudo ver perfectamente como el chakra fluía y se concentraba en el interior de Ai. Se arremolinaba en torno al centro… Esto le alarmó.

\- Espera, creo que es mejor que no vengas… - dijo, hurgando en su portaobjetos.

Lanzó dos shurikens, directos hacia ella, con la esperanza de frenarla. Sin embargo, lo que tenía que suceder, pasó. Ai se agachó, esquivando el arma que iba directa hacía su pecho, y en ese momento, liberó el chakra.

\- ¡Metamorfosis!

Ryu pudo ver como una capa de papel se esparcía por su cuerpo, como una segunda piel. En un instante, ya no era la chica que tenía delante. Le había cubierto una capa de chakra, que formaba un oso de papel.

Esto pilló por sorpresa incluso a Kazama y a Kuro. Este último, exclamó sorprendido.

\- – ¡Así es como lo hace!

Mientras, el oso se acercaba peligrosamente a Ryu, que intentaba hacer algo.

\- – Tranquila, era broma – aunque no lo pareciese, realmente se había sorprendido. Estaba muy cerca de él y no tenía tiempo de ejecutar nada - Se una osa buena...

A pesar de que sus reflejos son mayores, el oso Ai se lanzó en una gran embestida, y estando a un escaso metro de distancia, no pudo salvarse. Ryu cayó al suelo, sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

\- – Tú lo has querido…- exclamó un enfadado Ryu, viendo que le habían golpeado.

Ejecutó varios sellos, mientras el oso avanzaba a tranquilos pasos, como un cazador que acecha a una presa malherida.

\- ¡Barrera de agujas!

En ese momento, Ryu disparó un proyectil de chakra al aire. Repentinamente, este movió sus manos en dirección al suelo, y una gran cantidad de agujas hechas de chakra cayeron sobre el oso, liberadas desde el presunto proyectil.

Este exhaló un jadeo más que humano, mientras las agujas atravesaban su piel como si fuese papel, y de hecho, eso era. Durante unos momentos, hasta Ryu pensó que había matado a la chica, al ver al oso caer al suelo, desplomado.

Pero con su ojo, pudo ver la realidad. Una concentración de chakra se encontraba fuera del oso, era Ai. Había logrado salir de su segunda piel, en el momento en el que las agujas se habían dirigido hacia él, y se había arrastrado hasta el suelo, detrás del oso. Antes de poder hacer nada, una masa de chakra voló en dirección hacia él. Un pájaro.

Ryu lo esquivó hacia un lado, tratando de sacar un kunai antes de que volviese. Logró hurgar en su portaobjetos, y con él, deshizo en dos al animal con un tajo mientras este volvía por su espalda. Pero entonces, un zumbido volvió a sus oídos…

\- – Mierda…- masculló, antes de que un shuriken de papel impactase en su abdomen.

Y allí estaba ella. Se apartó el pelo hacia un lado. Ella sudaba, al igual que él. Le dirigió una mirada de "Atrévete a volver a desafiarme".

Tanto Kuro como Kazama miraban extrañados al desarrollo del combate. Ninguno había visto la técnica que Ryu había utilizado, pero lo mismo iba por la de Ai.

\- Hace como una capa de papel sobre ella, actúa como el animal – dijo Kuro, observando el oso desaparecer.

\- Si, no le protege de nada, pero le da alguna ventaja del animal – explicó Kazama - Pero esa técnica de Ryu... Es peligrosa.

\- – Esto va a terminar, ya

Ryu empezó a correr, directamente hacia ella. Aunque no lo pareciese, Ai estaba empezando a jadear, por el gasto de chakra. Había usado tres técnicas seguidas.

\- ¡Barrera de agujas!

Con un momento de debilidad que él supo aprovechar, ejecutó su mortal técnica otra vez. Las agujas volaron desde al aire por encima de Ai. La chica lo miró, conteniendo un grito, y trató de correr. Las agujas descendieron sobre ella como una trampa mortal. La mayoría fallaron, pero algunas impactaron en la espalda de Ai, cuando trató de huir.

Esta se desplomó, repentinamente agotada. Se puso de rodillas, mirando directamente hacia su rival, aun con su mirada desafiante. Trató de levantarse, débilmente. Ejecutó unos sellos, y simplemente no pasó nada.

\- – No me… - repentinamente, Ai parecía agotada. Incluso su voz se estaba quebrando.

\- – La técnica chupó el poco chakra que te quedaba, es una lástima – confesó Ryu, sombríamente divertido.

Velozmente, este sacó un shuriken y lo lanzó. No hacía ella, sino ligeramente curvado. Lo suficiente para hacer un corte superficial en su brazo. Ai estuvo demasiado agotada para moverse, aunque volvió a tratar de ejecutar otra técnica, en vano.

\- – ¡Combate finalizado! – exclamó Kazama, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, ultimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, y con la vuelta al curso, supongo que ire a capitulo semanal. Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado narrar el combate de la mejor forma posible xD.

¡Saludos!


	4. ¡La Prueba final!

_**CAPITULO 4: ¡La prueba final!**_

Después de que aquella pelea terminase, todo transcurrió sin más incidente. Ai se tranquilizó. El sensei los sentó a los tres, aunque esta vez, él se quedo en pie, con los brazos cruzados.

–Estáis listos para la prueba final – concluyó, satisfecho – Mañana venid a este mismo lugar, a las once. Sera el momento de la pelea contra mi.

–¿Y nuestros fallos? – preguntó Ai, nerviosamente.

El sensei le sonrió, como tantas otras veces. Su alumna no parecía darle tregua ni un solo momento. No le molestaba mucho, pero supuso que en el futuro, acabaría hartándose.

– Vayamos por partes – cruzándose de brazos, se puso justamente en frente de Kuro – Kuro, has sido el primero en perder. He notado que no eres demasiado agresivo, tus técnicas son de apoyo, pero debes saber aprovecharlas. Debes analizar a tu oponente mejor, y saber qué hacer en consecuencia.

Kuro asintió, visiblemente satisfecho. Había esperado cosas mucho peores por haber sido el primero en caer, pero afortunadamente, el sensei no parecía fijarse en eso. Con el asunto de Kuro zanjado, se acercó a Ai.

– Ai, has luchado bastante bien. He notado que eres muy agresiva en la pelea. Eso no siempre es malo, pero muchas veces te ha dejado expuesta. Debes aprender a calmarte y a mantener la guardia alta. Tu técnica de la creación de animales de papel no esta mal, pero tiene muchos puntos débiles. No te confíes.

Ai también asintió, sonriéndole. Estaba contenta de tener por fin un sensei medianamente serio, al menos por el momento. Por último, Kazama se posó ante Ryu, y su sonrisa se redujo instantáneamente.

– Ryu, tu talento te ha sido muy útil, pero he podido ver lo confiado que estabas por ello. Sé más humilde, porque en el futuro, puede que cualquiera de ambos acabe anulándolo y terminando contigo – los tres podrían darse cuenta de que el sensei había usado una vez más fría con Ryu que con los demás.

Con el asunto zanjado, todos habían decidido marcharse a casa. Kazama les había acompañado al salir del bosque, para la tranquilidad de Kuro y Ai. A Ryu no le importó, aunque se sintió algo extraño, por el comportamiento de Kazama, y ni si quiera tuvo ánimos para hacer cualquier tipo de broma. Agotados y sin muchas ganas de hablar, acabaron despidiéndose y quedando al día siguiente…

...

Poco a poco, los rayos de sol inundaron otra vez la villa. El ruido de las aguas se hizo cada vez más presente, un ruido al que todos se habían acostumbrado .Como otro día más, los aldeanos caminaban por la villa, por muchos motivos. Trabajo, diversión, encargos…

Dos figuras se desviaban del camino normal. Iban directos hacia el bosque, un lugar prohibido para muchos, vestidos con dos túnicas de viaje. Eran Kuro y Ryu, quien había quedado junto para ir, debido a la cercanía de sus viviendas.

–¿Qué te parece el nuevo equipo? - preguntó Kuro, refiriéndose a Ai y a Kazama.

–No está mal, el sensei mola, y no puedo quejarme de nuestra compañera...

–Es increíble que la chica que te gusta acabe en el equipo, ¿eh? - pregunto Kuro, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó Ryu, rascándose la nuca.

–Es un poco…- empezó a decir Kuro, antes de que fuera interrumpido por Ryu.

Delante de ellos, se encontraba una tercera figura. Estaba parada, con una mirada de indecisión, hacía el bosque. Cuando los vio, su rostro se iluminó y levantó la mano mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, en un intento de saludo.

–¡Chicos! – exclamó Ai, sonriente - ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Listos para la prueba?

–Nací preparado – exclamó Ryu, mientras Kuro asentía afirmativamente.

Ryu, sin darse cuenta del pequeño conflicto de Ai, entró en el bosque el primero, cosa que pareció aliviarla.

–¿No querías entrar sola? – preguntó Kuro, sin que Ryu se diese cuenta.

–Me daba algo de miedo, ya sabes, la costumbre - contestó, con una mueca.

Los tres se adentraron lentamente en el bosque, y siguieron el camino que habían recorrido el día anterior. Afortunadamente, el único con problemas a la hora de orientarse era Kuro. Ryu los encabezó perfectamente, y aunque no lo dijese, Ai también recordaba cada paso que habían dado, asegurándose de que tomaban la dirección correcta mientras hablaban.

–¿Cómo creéis que será la pelea? ¿Ira en serio? – preguntó Ai, algo emocionado.

–No lo creo, si lo hace, estamos muertos – contestó Kuro, la voz de la razón en este caso.

–El sensei tiene algo extraño, algo con los ojos – soltó Ryu, de repente.

–¿Cómo el tuyo? – preguntó Ai, no sin una pizca de resentimiento.

–Si, algo así – mencionó Ryu, confuso.

Pero la conversación no duraría mucho más. Los tres volverían a entrar en el claro, donde se encontrarían al hombre que estaba destinado a ser su maestro. Estaba sentado, en el centro del claro, con la misma ropa que la del día anterior. Salvo que llevaba un chaleco militar, por alguna razón.

–Bienvenidos a mi morada. Ya era hora de que llegaseis – exclamó, al verlos – ¿Tenéis miedo de pelear contra mí?

–Vamos a ganarte, no a pelear – exclamó Ryu, convencidísimo. Sin embargo, Ai estaba mordisqueando su labio inferior, mientras que Kuro trataba de no mirar directamente a los ojos de Kazama.

–Eso espero – Kazama sonrió ante aquello, mientras se levantaba – porque empezamos ya.

Y con esas sencillas palabras, actuó.

–¡Elemento fuego: Jutsu llamas del fenix!

Ejecutó una cadena de sellos, y luego llevó las manos a su boca, formando un sello alrededor de su contorno. Su pecho se hinchó y exhaló tres proyectiles ígneos, de bolas en llamas. La técnica fue a una velocidad increíble, tanto que sorprendió a los tres. No se esperaban un ataque así tan pronto.

Ai aspiró aire, bruscamente, mientras retrocedía. Se tiró al suelo y rodó sobre sí misma, logrando dejar atrás la bola de fuego, que estalló al chocar contra un árbol. Provocó una pequeña explosión que dejó un molesto pitido en su oído derecho.

Ryu no tuvo tanta suerte. Trato de evitarla, pero el sensei había pensado justamente en su ojo y sus habilidades. La bola impacto contra el suelo cercano a él, y la explosión le dio de lleno, enviándole a rodar un par de metros.

–¡Elemento de tierra: Muro!

Kuro escupió un sólido muro de tierra, que recibió el impacto de la esfera. Se derrumbó y se agrietó hasta no poder más, pero logró detener el impacto.

– ¡Ave rastreadora!

Ai, aprovechando la oportunidad de atacar, lanzó un proyectil directamente hacia él. Desgraciadamente, logró interceptarlo. Para su consternación, lo destruyó de un puñetazo.

–Que bruto... –mencionó.

–Tendréis que hacerlo mucho mejor – exclamó el sensei, con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ai se puso en guardia, tensa. Kuro se puso cerca suyo para apoyarla. Ryo se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

–Cuidado, es muy rápido – advirtió Ryu, con su dojutsu activado. El mapa venoso y el color negro volvió a inundar su ojo. Esta vez, a nadie pareció importarle. Estaban muy ocupados viendo a su rival.

Los tres pudieron ver como los ojos del sensei se teñían de un morado extraño. Dibujaban un patrón que les puso los pelos de punta. Este mantuvo la sonrisa. En un segundo, comenzó a correr, directamente hacia los tres, sin importarle la formación.

– Anestesia de meridianos… - susurró Ryu, mientras un destelló le envolvía, proveniente de su ojo.

Era una técnica regenerativa, le ayudaría a resistir el dolor. Se lanzó en cabeza, sorprendiendo tanto a Ai como Kuro. Se puso delante de ambos, listo para protegerlos con su habilidad. Estaba dispuesto a recibirlo.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que le sensei aumentaría la velocidad, y se posicionaría en su costado izquierdo. En ese momento, el sensei movería al brazo, y Ryu caería al suelo.

No era un taijustu. Ni si quiera un puñetazo. Simplemente lo había apartado con un movimiento de mano. Ryu gruñó, mientras se ponía de pie, avergonzado. Tenía que ayudarles...

Mientras, Kazama había seguido su camino, y con otro veloz movimiento, se posicionaría delante de Ai. Alzaría las palmas de las manos. Ai podrían ver como el chakra salía de estas, a pesar de no tener un dojutsu, dándole un peligroso color azulado. Las dirigió hacia la chica, con intención clara de golpearle, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Se había lanzado al suelo, cayendo en cuclillas, para evitarlo.

–¡Metamorfosis! – gritó, mientras volvía otra vez una forma conocida. Un gran pájaro de papel, que alzó el vuelo rapidamente. Se había cordinado muy bien para ser una vía de escape improvisada...

Esto logró distraer a Kazama, el tiempo suficiente para que un látigo oscuro descendiera y le golpeara en la espalda.

–¡Si! ¡Le di! – exclamó Kuro, eufóricamente – ¡Trabajo en equipo!

Kuro sintió ganas de chocar la mano con alguien, pero Ryu estaba levantándose otra vez, y Ai estaba volando. Se tuvo que conformar con retroceder del golpeado Kazama.

Kazama rodó, con un gruñido de enfado. Se volvió a posicionar, mientras hurgaba en su portaobjetos, y sacaba dos kunais. Los lanzo hacia Kuro y hacia Ryu. El de Kuro ejecutó una parábola que le pilló por sorpresa, con un efecto traicionero. Recibió el arma arrojadiza en su rodilla izquierda, mientras que Ryu lo evitaba por poco. Emitió un quejido de dolor, tratando de no gritar.

Pero el sensei no perdía su sonrisa. Ejecutó el sello del carnero, y ambos podrían ver con horror como el kunai brillaba.

Tenían un sello explosivo pegado.

Kuro lo arranco de su pierna y lo lanzó, dejando un pequeño reguero de sangre caer, mientras que Ryu empezó a correr. La explosión dio de lleno a ambos, provocando que otra vez, rodaran por el suelo. Afortundamente, se había alejado bastante como para que ninguno sufriese más que un buen golpe.

–Esto me esta cansando... - se quejó Ryu, al terminar de rodar.

–Calla y levanta – le contestó Kuro, conteniendo el dolor.

Mientras, Ai se lanzaría heroicamente en picado en una embestida, cuando el sensei ejecutaba el sello. Lamentablemente para ella, él lo esperaba. Cogió al pájaro Ai del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo, desorientándola. Aprovechando esto, hurgó en su portaobjetos y lanzó dos shurikens tensados por un fino hilo shinobi. Estos se engancharon en la piel de papel del pájaro, penetrando el papel, atrapando e hiriendo a Ai, que aún estaba dentro.

–¿Crees que vas a colar el mismo truco por tercera vez? – le dijo Kazama, sacando un kunai de su portaobjetos, en vano.

Ryu se lanzaba a por él. La herida le había provocado un par de quemaduras, que poco a poco estaban sanando por la anestesia. Kuro no estaba tan bien, el golpe había hecho mella en él y se estaba levantando aún.

–¡Elemento agua: Lluvia de tiburones!

Con ese grito de batalla, Ryu materializó una esfera de agua de su mano, de la que surgió una versión pequeña de un tiburón directamente hacia el sensei. Era pequeño y delgado, pero era algo. Cruzó una sencilla parabola y golpeó en la espalda de Kazama, provocando que soltara el arma. Mientras, Kuro, quién ya se había levantado, sacó un kunai y ayudó a Ai a salir de la trampa.

–Gracias chicos… - dijo, con un hilillo de voz.

–Tranquila, fue un buen intento. – le reconfortó Ryu, mientras se ponía al lado de ambos – Venga, no deberíamos esperar a que venga. ¡Ataquemos!

Con esa exclamación, Kuro y Ryu se lanzaron a por él, mientras que Ai les seguía, un poco más atrás. El sensei estaba poniéndose de pie, y sacudiéndose el polvo, como si no les considerase una molestia.

Repentinamente, volvió a pasar. Desapareció de la vista de los tres. Era una técnica de ninjutsu, había aumentado su velocidad. Ryu se volvió, dando un chillido de advertencia. Había sido rápido, pero había visto su chakra posicionarse detrás de los tres. Justamente detrás de…

–¡Kuro! – gritó, pero fue en vano.

Cuando Kuro se giró, una mano le oprimió el cuello y lo levantó. Trato de patalear y protestar, pero fue en vano. Descubrió que cuanto más se resistía, mas le oprimía.

–Mírame...- exclamó, con una voz hipnotizante – _Espejo de la gracia..._

Kuro lo hizo, sin querer. La voz le llamaba, le atraía... Observó sus ojos violetas, y sintió como si el patrón se moviese. Sus ojos se movían, giraban. Al apartar la vista, vio que todo giraba con ellos. Pronto, simplemente se desvaneció. El sensei tiró su cuerpo al suelo, sin mucho cuidado.

Ai lanzó un grito de sorpresa, mientras Ryu apretaba los puños, con frustración.

–Maldito…

–¿Quién será el siguiente? – preguntó el sensei, con sorna.

Pero Ryu no le escuchó. Solo quería atacarle, terminar con la pelea, y comprobar el estado de Kuro. Supuso que no sería nada grave, era su sensei. ¿No podía hacerles daño, no?

–¡Acupuntura: Barrera de agujas!

Ryu lanzó un proyectil al cielo, preparando su descenso. Kazama trató de escapar, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un shuriken de papel voló hacia su pierna derecha, pillandole por sorpresa. Tanto, que las agujas cayeron sobre él sin piedad. Trató de escudarse con la espalda, pero recibió el daño igual. El sensei se desplomó, profiriendo unas amenazas.

Ryu lo miró. Supuso que la técnica y le daño en la pierna le frenaría, además, no le quedaría demasiado chakra. Era su momento de acercarse a Kuro. No le dijo nada a Ai, esperando que lo entendiese. Ese fue su error.

–¡Kuro, levanta!- gritó Ryu, esperando a que le contestase. Kuro se mantuvo inmóvil.

Se arrepentiría de haber prestado atención a su compañero al instante. Escucharía el grito de Ai, y al volverse, vería que el sensei se había levantado, y estaba sobre ella. La había cogido por sorpresa,y otra vez, sus palmas rezumaban un tono azulado. Ryu vio que ese taijutsu no era moco de pavo. Corrió, pero no pudo evitarlo. Recibió el golpe en el estomago, y fue propulsada hasta chocarse contra un árbol cercano.

Ai trato de levantarse, pero los estragos de la técnica detonaron que casi no podía hacer esfuerzos. Puede que incluso le hubiese roto algo, había sido muy fuerte...

–¿Creías de verdad que podrías drenar todo mi chakra? – preguntó Kazama, al único en pie, con tono burlón.

–Pienso dejarte seco en cuanto te pille – aun con la tensión sobre su piel, seguía siendo igual de chulesco, y furioso. Había herido a sus compañeros.

Ryu se mantuvo quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Ai estaba demasiado dolida, y Kuro no despertaba. El sensei estaba saboreando el momento.

–Es hora del broche final – y con ese gritó, lanzó dos bolas de fuego, una hacia Ai, y otra hacia Kuro. Las bolas de fuego eran más pequeñas que las de la primera vez, y su cantidad de chakra era menor, pero a Ryu no le importó.

Ryu profirió una maldición, mientras se lanzaba a salvar al más cercano a él, Ai. Pero ni si quiera tuvo tiempo, en cuanto la agarro para apartarla, la explosión arrastro a ambos de lleno. Pudo escuchar también el gemido dolorido de Kuro, quien había recibido otro golpe. Trató de protegerla poniendo su espalda, pero no funciono todo lo que le hubiese gustado.

–¿Ai? ¿Estás bien? – le susurró Ryu, aún en el suelo por el impacto.

– No lo sé…- al menos hablaba, era algo.

Kuro se levantó en el momento, llevándose una mano en la cabeza. Parte de su ropa estaba quemada, y su cara no estaba en mejores condiciones, además, estaba entumecido, como si se hubiese levantado de un largo sueño. Ryu se levantó con las mismas quemaduras, decidido a acabar con esto.

–Vamos Kuro, acabemos con él– gritó, mientras volvía a sonreír. Kuro asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Era estúpido, pero se sintió mejor. Ryu corrió hacia él, mientras Kuro hacía lo propio. Kuro parecía haberse recuperado medianamente bien de lo que fuese que le hubiese hecho.

–¡Jutsu: Posesión de sombra! – exclamó Kuro, mientras se ponía en cuclillas y ejecutaba el sello del carnero. Su sombra se alargó, directamente hacia Kazama.

Este, quien parecía conocer los efectos, se concentró en esquivarla. Ese fue su error.

Mientras esto pasaba, Ryu había usado su mejor técnica, sin decir nada. Las agujas descendieron, directamente hacía Kazama, provocando que este se perdiera el equilibrio y se arrodillara.

–Barrera de agujas…- susurro, triunfante.

–Así que una distracción… - murmuró, casi hasta impresionado. La sombra se unió a la suya, y quedó paralizado.

Un pájaro hecho de papel, voló en dirección hacia él, y golpeó su pecho. Este profirió un alarido, mientras caía hacía atrás, y se deshacía, en una explosión de humo.

–Toma esa, cabrón…- murmuraría Ai, quien a pesar de su estado, había sido capaz de lanzarlo.

Los tres se darían cuenta de que solo había sido un clon. Pero vaya clon. Había estado a punto de vencerlos. El verdadero bajó de la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta.

–Felicidades, prueba superada – exclamó, frotándose las manos – ahora, será mejor que vayamos al hospital...

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, este capitulo igual me ha quedado muy caótico. Una pelea a tres bandas es difícil de narrar en todos sus aspectos, especialmente porque uno cobra más importancia que otro y quieras o no, terminas pasando (y aun queda lo peor xD)

Espero que se entienda :)


	5. La fiesta sigue en el bosque

**_Capitulo 5: La fiesta sigue en el bosque..._**

La villa estaba especialmente bonita hoy. Las casas adornadas con espino, ramos y flores. Celebrando la llegada de la primavera. Los arboles empezaban a florecer, y adornaban las calles con pétalos y hojas. Era un espectáculo bastante hermoso, en aquella tarde. Por las calles había puestos mercadillos, y pequeñas tiendas, con comida y baratijas. Más tarde, se celebraría un espectáculo, como todos los años.

La villa de la cascada siempre había adorado la llegada de la primavera, y lo demostraba con sus festividades. Las calles estaban llenos de gente, risas, voces...

Hanon se sentía bien ahí. Como otras veces, había querido asistir a la fiesta popular. No iba a estar sola, claro. Esperaba encontrarse aunque fuese a Ai, quien también pensaba asistir. No la había visto desde ayer, pero llevaban hablando sobre el tema semanas. levaba un kimono rojizo, regalo de su madre. Tenía unos preciosos estampados dorados de soles. Recordaba no haberlo creído cuando le mostró lo bonito que era. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, a excepción de dos cascadas de pelo negro rizado, a ambos lados de su rostro. Tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien, aunque se sentía totalmente incómoda así.

Se adentró sin titubear en las calles donde la festividad se hacía más destacable. El vestido era precioso, sí, pero bastante molesto. Llegaba hasta el suelo, y le dificultaba a la hora de caminar. Al menos tapaba sus feas sandalias ninja, era lo único malo de su conjunto...

 _"Es lo que eres, no lo adornes"_

Probablemente en una misión estaría muerta si fuese con eso, pero por un día sintiéndose medianamente decente, no le iría a pasar nada.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba las risas de los niños. Estaban jugando, persiguiéndose entre ellos. Le recordó a su misma infancia. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro, sin que ella misma lo notara.

— ¡Carne asada! ¡Deliciosa carne a la brasa! — los gritos de un hombre la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Tenía una barba de pelo negro espeso, y parecía dirigir puesto de carne. El olor de la carne le hizo la boca agua, pero había mucha gente por delante de ella. Hanon pensó en comer algo, pero no reunió el valor suficiente como para hacer cola y pedirlo. No se consideraba una chica que hiciese dietas, pero prefirió seguir, ya comería luego.

— ¿Dónde pueden estar los demás? — se preguntó, mientras caminaba como podía.

Había descubierto que levantando levemente el vestido podía al menos conseguir algo de movilidad, pero despertaó más de una mirada que no le gustaron nada, así que tuvo que aguantarse.

A lo lejos diviso un grupo de chicas. Por un momento, creyó ver a una joven de melenas castañas entre ellos. Al resto no las conocía claro, pero no le importó, era demasiado impulsiva.

— ¡Ai! — exclamó, mientras alzaba el brazo y daba una gran zancada, decidida a reunirse con su amiga.

Y en ese momento, todo empezó a salirle mal.

La chica no era Ai. Tenía un rostro mucho más afilado y una nariz sobresaliente, puntiaguda como el filo de un cuchillo. ¡Ni si quiera tenía los ojos verdes! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Lógicamente, ella miró a Hanon como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

Desgraciadamente, Hanon no se daría cuenta de eso, pues con la zancada terminaría con tropezar con el vestido y aterrizar en el pecho de un desconocido. Logro recuperar el equilibrio, aunque la persona —quien debía ser un hombre, un poco más alto que ella por el lugar en el que acababa de aterrizar —se echó para atrás, sorprendida.

— Ten más cuidado... — dijo este, con un tono huraño.

Solo en ese momento pudo reconocer quien era. Tenía su edad, un joven elegante, cubierto totalmente con un traje negro, elegante. Solo por su rostro adivino su identidad.

— Lo siento, Hayato — por mucho que tapara sus plumas con trajes, sus ojos eran inconfundibles.

Este tampoco parecía haberla reconocido. Vio algo de asombro en sus ojos de pájaro, incluso algo de rubor. Entonces se dio cuenta. La veía diferente. La veía más guapa.

— Oh, Hanon...Tranquila, no tiene importancia… — ¿su tono se había suavizado o era cosa suya? — No te había reconocido...

— Yo tampoco, tú estás muy elegante — sonrió, con algo de inocencia. Quizá fuese una cría, pero le daba vergüenza hablar sobre ella — ¿Has visto al resto?

Su pregunta pareció sacarle de su ensimismamiento. Sus gestos volvieron a mostrar la expresión de leve disgusto que usaba con todo el mundo. Hanon supo que si había tenido un trato especial en esos momentos, se había terminado.

— No tengo ni idea — contesto, huraño otra vez — Si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Sin esperar respuesta, se sumergió en la multitud y desapareció, con cuidado de no chocarse con ella. Hanon suspiro, mientras observaba el lugar por donde segundos antes, se había ido. Con él siempre era igual...

— ¡Hola! — Hanon casi se muere del susto. Repentinamente, dos brazos agarraron su espalda, formando un cariñoso abrazo. Era Ai.

— Te he estado buscando — comento Hanon, mientras se recuperaba del susto.

— Vaya, te queda genial... — murmuro Ai, mirándola, como si fuese la primera vez que la viese en su vida

— Gracias...— murmuró, también.

Hanon también se fijó en Ai. Llevaba un vestido verde de lo que parecía seda, y su pelo colgaba de la espada, en todas las direcciones. Era precioso y conjuntaba con sus ojos. Más de una mirada se dirigía hacia ella. Sintió una punzada de envidia, pero se contuvo.

— ¿Que te apetece hacer? — pregunto, sonriendo ante su reacción.

— Paseemos un rato — contesto Hanon, indecisa.

Y durante un rato, las chicas pasearon por la extraña feria. Se abrieron paso por la gente, a base de pedirlo educadamente. Cuando eso no funcionó, Ai opto por los empujones, para la consternación de Hanon. Un rato después, compraron la famosa carne asada que tanto anunciaba. Hanon insistió en comer ahí. Por alguna razón, se sentía obligada a ir.

— Voy a tener hacer bastante ejercicio después de esto — comento Ai. Ambas estaban paseando, aun con las palitos donde había restos de carne.

— Ya lo harás en las misiones — contestó Hanon, sin pensarlo bien.

— Si... —a pesar de tener razón, Hanon volvió a recordar la realidad. Ambas eran ninjas, y pronto tendrían que jugarse la vida.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos...Pero Ai decidió no dejar que todo se echara a perder.

— ¿Cómo es tu sensei? —preguntó, con repentina curiosidad.

— Es amable, aunque muy...fría —explicó. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras un recuerdo afloraba en su mente.

...

— Muy bien chicos – dijo su sensei, con su piel pálida y su trenza dorada cayendo por el vestido azul claro – Solo debéis coger la bandera.

Hanon estaba con sus compañeros, Shun y Daiki. Les había llevado a un pequeño edificio de entrenamientos. Estaba limitado por cuatro paredes, y tenía un gran ancho. La bandera estaba al otro lado, a veinte metros de distancia.

— ¿Solo eso? – preguntó Hanon, desconfiada.

La sonrisa glacial de su sensei le hizo ver que no debía fiarse.

— ¡Empezad!

Su sensei desapareció, así de simple. Se desvaneció, mientras una corriente de viento inundaba la sala. Una sala completamente cerrada, sin ninguna puerta abierta. Era extraño.

— Venga, venga – gritó Shun, mientras echaba a correr. A pesar de su complexión, no lo hacía mal.

Daiki hizo lo mismo, por lo que Hanon corrió, con el corazón en un puño. Algo estaba mal… No llegaron a correr ni cinco metros, hasta que una potente corriente de viento paso cerca suyo. Hanon dejó escapar un grito, sintió la potente onda pasar cerca suyo.

Y ahí estaba la mujer, a su derecha, con lo sellos aun formulados. Sin embargo, duro poco. Volvió a desaparecer, cuando otra corriente de viento inundaba la sala. Hanon contempló con horror como el viento se movía, venía y se iba por toda la sala.

— ¡Bola de tanque humana! – Shun lo tenía fácil. Su cuerpo se hinchó formando una bola gigante y empezó a rodar hacia la bandera.

Hanon corría y corría. Sentía como su pulso se aceleraba. Pronto vendría otro ataque, y ni si quiera sabía de dónde. Tenía agarrada su ocarina en la mano, pero… ¿De qué le serviría?

Una nueva corriente de viento golpeo a Daiki y le tiró al suelo, a pocos metros de delante de él. Hanon no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacía él con fuerzas renovadas, que no supo de donde logro sacar. Justamente, escuchó un grito en ese momento.

— ¡Cuidado!

Dos estacas de hielo aterrizaron en frente del recorrido de Shun, quien ya llevaba como quince metros, provocando que su transformación se detuviese en una nube de humo, y que volcase. Sin embargo, la sensei no iba a por él. Tres estacas fueron directas hacia Daiki y Hanon.

Sin pensárselo, Hanon tocó su instrumento. Ya no escuchaba los gritos de su compañero, ni el ruido de los proyectiles aproximándose. La música inundaba el ambiente, una música tranquila y relajante. Su propia ocarina, de color azul, se había teñido de un color verde fluorescente.

Una barrera del mismo tono surgió, rodeando a ambos. Las estacas golpearon en ella, pero no la destrozaron. Aunque no lo notara, las estacas no estaban afiladas en realidad, eran duras y tenían un extremo circular. A pesar de ello, el escudo se resquebrajó, y Hanon casi da un traspié, mientras el tono de su música se reducía, como si ella también lo sufriese.

— Buen intento… ¡Pero estas expuesta! – exclamó la mujer.

Mientras tocaba, la vio. Estaba en frente suyo. Shun ahora mismo corría hacia la meta, en su forma humana. El pecho de la mujer se hinchó, y de él salió una gran masa de hielo. Una tormenta, más bien. Como si el viento llevase el propio hielo, se aproximó hacia el escudo. Hanon supo que no podría pararla, su música ya estaba debilitada.

" _Corre, Shun"_ – pensó.

Daiki no se movió del sitio, aunque podría haberlo hecho. La tormenta se empañó en el escudo, abrió las grietas, y lo rompió. Los arrastró a los dos, y llenó sus pulmones de hielo…

…

Solo horas más tarde, despertaría. Al parecer, ella había sido la única que había perdido el conocimiento. Daiki la había arrastrado a un lado, y Shun había agarrado la dichosa bandera mientras les atacaba a ellos.

Recordaba el frío, sobretodo eso. Había estado tan helada, que necesito darse una ducha caliente.. Esa mujer era fuerte. Sentía que había sido la más débil del equipo...

— Que suerte... — contesto Ai, sin enterarse de sus pensamientos — El mío es idiota, completamente idiota.

— ¿Perdiste la prueba? — pregunto Hanon, alarmada.

— No, aunque acabe con esto —abrió levemente el kimono, mostrando unos vendajes que cubrían su costado. — Le dimos su mereció, pero se resistió.

— Oh no... —Murmuro, sorprendida — ¿Es grave?

— Solo es una pequeña fractura — contesto Ai, negando con la cabeza — No tardará mucho en curarse con algo de reposo.

— ¿Y tus compañeros? —pregunto, aun mas alarmada.

— Bah, Mejor que yo — dijo, con bufido — Un par de quemaduras y golpes superficiales. Al menos ha tenido la decencia de dejarnos un par de días de descanso. Nos dejó en el hospital y se fue...

— Ya... — Ante eso, no supo que decir. Le había sorprendido, claro, pero cada sensei era un mundo...

Las dos decidieron sentarse en un banco cercano. Como si de una invocación se tratarse, otras tres personas pasarían delante de él...

— ¿Otra vez? Ya hemos comido ahí... — Hanon pudo reconocer la voz de Kuro. Estaba junto con con Daiki y Shun. Los tres estaban arreglados, como Hayato.

— Por favor Kuro, ya sabes que la obesidad de Shun no tiene límites — replico Daiki.

Shun, quien se había mantenido callado, respondió dándole una colleja amistosa. Pronto Daiki sonrió burlonamente y se metió en el juego, tratando de devolverla. Shun se revolvió y empezaron a forcejear.

Hanon no tuvo que volverse para saber que Ai estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Chicos! — grito, tratando de que les oyese.

Afortunadamente, los tres susodichos se enteraron. Kuro sonrió al verlas.

— Eeeeh — El que saludo fue Daiki. Ai odiaba ese tipo de saludos.

—Hola — Shun y Kuro fueron más educados.

— ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí? — pregunto Hanon, tratando de evitar broncas.

— No mucho, media hora. — contesto Kuro.

— Daiki ha tardado como una hora en salir de casa — soltó Shun, también como contestación — A saber que habrá hecho.

Hanon pudo ver la sonrisa malévola que tenía Shun en el rostro. Tuvo que contener una risotada. A Ai no pareció hacerle gracia.

— Pregúntaselo a tu madre — contesto Daiki. Parecía tener la respuesta ya preparada.

Otra vez, pareció que fuesen a repetir el numerito de las collejas, aunque Ai no tuvo tanta paciencia esta vez.

— Podríais haber avisado — cuando le molestaba algo, se le notaba bastante. Fruncía el ceño y lanzaba unas miradas terroríficas — Ahora ya no queda nada que hacer...

— Vosotras tampoco habéis dicho nada — Esta vez fue Shun quien habló.

— Da igual, algo haremos — Kuro trato de relajar las cosas. Hanon sintió un ramalazo de simpatía hacia él, en eso era igual que ella.

Los cinco hablaron durante un rato de cosas sin importancia. En general, las pruebas habían sido difíciles, pero las consiguieron superar. La sensei mujer tenía habilidades de hielo. Hanon lo sabía bien, lo había vivido en sus carnes. El sensei de Ai debía tener algún tipo de habilidad ocular por lo que ella y Kuro contaron. También tenía preferencia por quemar a sus víctimas, Kuro tenía algunos vendajes.

El tiempo transcurrió, y después de hablar un rato, Shun acabo sacando otro tema.

— Por cierto… ¿Y los demás? —pregunto, refiriéndose principalmente a Fudo y a Ryu.

— Me encontré a Hayato hace un rato, pero se fue enseguida. Debía tener prisa —contesto Hanon, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ryu no estaba en casa antes cuando fui a buscarlo — contesto Kuro, casi al unísono.

Ai se quedó pensativa, pero no dijo nada.

En ese mismo momento, un remolino pelirrojo apareció ante ellos. Era Saori, quien había avanzado corriendo hacia ellos, exaltada. No llevaba nada especial, su ropa de siempre de combate, y como no, su preciada katana a la espalda.

Nada más pararse ante ellos, trato de hablar. Sin embargo, tuvo que aspirar varias veces grandes bocanadas de aire.

— Saori, ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Ai, alarmada.

— Tenéis que venir al bosque ya — dijo esta, nerviosa — Hayato y Ryu están peleándose.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Kuro, sorprendido.

— Idiotas... — Incluso Shun dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

Después de todo, colarse en un lugar prohibido para pelearse no era muy buena idea.

— Pero... ¿Por qué? — Hanon no lo entendió.

— Son tíos Hanon — contesto Ai, con el mismo gesto despectivo de siempre cuando mencionaban esos temas — Querrán demostrar su virilidad o alguna idiotez así...

Daiki pareció que fuese a replicar, pero con una mirada de Ai pareció pensarse lo mejor.

Los seis comenzaron a correr, curiosos y exaltados. Hanon lo paso realmente mal teniendo que correr con que vestido. Aunque trato de evitarlo, acabo rasgándose mientras corría. Con una maldición disimulada, lo agarro como pudo y siguió és de varios minutos donde solo se escucharon jadeos y palabras incomprensibles por el ruido de fondo de las fiestas, cada vez más lejano, llegaron al bosque. Se dejaron guiar por Saori, que sospechosamente conocía perfectamente el lugar. Escucharon el sonido inconfundible de la pelea.

Al llegar, Hanon pudo ver a ambos. Ryu llevaba su ropa de combate de siempre. Tenía un ojo abierto de una forma extraña. Supuso que era el dojutsu del que le había hablado Ai. Su ojo era totalmente negro, y tenía una expresión de concentración. A su lado, Hayato llevaba una ropa de combate similar a la de Ryu. Con un vistazo Hanon pudo ver la ropa elegante que llevaba arrugada en un montón, cerca de un árbol. A su lado había un halcón luchando, un verdadero halcón, que revoloteaba cerca de Hayato, esperando sus ordenes . También distinguió en un extremo a Fudo, mirando.

— Así que estabas aquí...— comento Kuro, con un tono de incredulidad.

— No me perdería esta pelea por nada — contesto Fudo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo, los combatientes no se habían percatado de que había visita.

— ¡Acupuntura de meridianos: Barrera de agujas!

Repentinamente, una lluvia de lo que parecía agujas cargadas de chakra descendieron sobre este. Hayato rodo sobre el suelo verde, y logro evitarlo.

— ¡Ataca! —Gritó.

Mientras tanto, el halcón ataco con una embestida hacia Ryu. Este de agachó y el halcón paso de largo.

—Están igualados...— comento Hanon, mirando la pelea.

—Llevan un rato así... — contesto Fudo, con la misma tranquilidad.

Pero algo sucedió en ese momento. La pelea se rompió, como si el momento se hubiese esfumado, los dos adversarios dejaron la pelea.

Ryu grito algo incomprensible para ella, mientras salía del claro y abandonaba el combate. Hayato se giró bruscamente hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

Ryu corrió hacia ellos, gritándolo otra vez. Esta vez pudo entenderlo.

— ¡Viene algo!

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues aquí estamos xD

Este capitulo ha sido una pausa entre tantas peleas, sobretodo porque lo que viene ahora va a ser más difícil de narrar, pero si lo consigo, espero que mole...

Me gusta que mis personajes se vayan desarrollando y se comuniquen, después de todo, son amigos. Así que bueno, espero que este quedando bien, ya haré más capítulos así más adelante si gustan.

P.D: Siento los fallos, no tengo mucho tiempo para analizarlo perfectamente, espero que no haya muchos...

Saludos ^^


	6. Sangre sobre los arbustos

**_Capitulo 6: Sangre sobre los arbustos..._**

Casi sin quererlo, todos habían estado observando el breve combate, o al menos, la parte a la que habían llegado. Por eso mismo, en cuanto vieron la alteración de Ryu, no dudaron en ver que algo andaba mal.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué viene?— preguntó Kuro, nervioso.

— Preparaos — sentenció Hayato, con la frialdad de siempre.

— Es algo muy grande, y con mucho chakra — confeso Ryu, manteniendo su dojutsu activo. — Ai, esto es demasiado peligroso, y estas herida, huye.

La noticia sorprendió a casi todos, menos a Kuro y a Hanon, quienes ya lo sabían. A Hayato tampoco, pero porque era Hayato y tenía esa actitud de "me da igual todo".

— ¡Ni hablar! Yo no me muevo — protestó esta, tan testaruda como siempre.

— Ai, por favor, vete —Ryu dio un paso hacia ella, aun con la técnica activa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Hanon intervino, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Ai, no hay tiempo para cuidarte, no estás en condiciones de luchar — la agarró del brazo, y miro sus ojos verdes con seriedad.

— Ai, te necesitamos ahora. Eres la más rápida y alguien tiene que pedir ayuda — Kuro, quién había escuchado la contestación, dio el argumento de más peso, sabiendo que así no se sentiría inútil.

— Bueno...Yo... —Ai termino por acceder, aun indecisa.

—Si habéis terminado, esa cosa viene — Dijo Hayato, sin variar su tono de voz.

Y era cierto. Todos podrían mirar al bosque y ver a la impresionante criatura que aparecía ante ellos. Su cabeza tenía un color verde blanquecino, y unos grandes incisivos. Al avanzar, vieron que se erguía sobre cuatro grandes y musculadas patas. Era un lobo gigante.

Repentinamente, el aire a su alrededor empezó a moverse, formando una esfera a su alrededor, como si tuviese su propia atmósfera. Estaba aumentando la presión.

— Esto no parece bueno...— murmuró Ryu, tratando de verle con su ojo. Lo único que distinguía era mucho chakra, cantidades descomunales.

— Que empiece la función — Saori saco la katana de su funda, era el momento.

Ai se mordió el labio, indecisa. Ejecuto unos sellos, y ya no era Ai. Era un pájaro de papel, destinado a llegar a la villa.

— Volveré, lo prometo — aseguró.

Tras ello, el pájaro se irguió y voló lejos del lugar, directamente hacia la aldea. Si las historias que habían contado sobre las criaturas del bosque eran ciertas, Ai probablemente era su única esperanza.

Ryu respiro, visiblemente aliviado. Kuro, a su lado, sonrió al ver su estado.

— ¿Puedes pelear? —Le pregunto a Ryu

— Si — afirmo, mientras el lobo terminaba de salir de los arbustos. Su cuerpo también era verdoso y peludo. Tenía una pequeña cola, que parecía inofensiva. Los ojos le brillaron y se tiñeron de un color dorado.

— Su chakra está aumentando...— murmuro Ryu, ausentemente.

— Vete — Hayato pronunció una orden. Y con ello, su halcón ascendió a los cielos.

Mientras, el lobo lanzo un gruñido y se puso en posición ofensiva, impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás, listo para saltar. Hanon cogió aire, tenía una pinta muy amenazadora.

Sin quererlo, se habían formado tres grupos cercanos. A la izquierda, se encontraban Ryu, Kuro, Hayato y Hanon. Justamente en frente de la bestia, estaban Daiki y Shun. A la derecha, Saori y Fudo.

— Así que este es uno de los monstruos que viven en el bosque — comento Daiki, quien junto con Shun, estaba en guardia.

Hayato dio un par de pasos atrás, evaluando la situación. Ryu fue el primero en hablar. Más bien, en gritar.

— ¡Viene! — gritó.

El lobo avanzo a gran velocidad sobre sus patas, y recortó mucha distancia entre él y los genins. Pero su objetivo no era atacar de cerca. En mitad de la carrera, su pelaje brilló y lanzó un gruñido ensordecedor. Repentinamente, de delante de él surgió un pequeño tornado, con suficiente extensión como para devorar un árbol.

Esto pillo por sorpresa a todos, claro. ¿Quién imaginaria que una bestia manejara el chakra y pudiera transformarlo?

El tornado avanzo directamente hacia el grupo de la izquierda, como un proyectil disparado a gran velocidad. Hayato lo esquivo, al igual que Ryu y Kuro, que corrieron hacia el grupo del centro para evitar la trayectoria. Hanon no fue tan rápida, y en mitad de la carrera, el tornado la embistió.

Grito, cuando el proyectil la arrastro, y la lanzo despedida varios metros atrás. Afortunadamente, se desvaneció poco después y los golpes no fueron graves.

Pero eso fue todo. Al tornado inicial, fueron sumados tres tornados más idénticos, con otro gruñido lanzados por lobo. Directos hacia Kuro y Ryu, para detener su intento de escape, justamente cuando estaban a punto de llegar con el grupo del medio. Ryu fue el único que lo vio, por su ojo.

— ¡Cuidado! — con esa advertencia, se lanzó al suelo, empujando a Kuro con él, alejándose de la trayectoria de los dos tornados. Afortunadamente, siguieron su trayectoria rectos hasta desvanecerse.

Pero el tercer tornado, se desvió en el último momento, y fue directamente hacia el grupo del medio. Impactó contra Shun, y lo dejó en iguales condiciones que Hanon, quien ya se estaba levantando.

— No os quedéis quietos. ¡Atacad! — grito Saori, mientras avanzaba desde la derecha, aprovechando que el lobo los había ignorado.

Valientemente, lanzo un corte lateral al lomo del lobo usando su espalda. Había conseguido situarse ahí mientras los demás recibían. El corte impacto, provocando que la sangre corriese y el animal aullase de dolor.

Con esa distracción, el resto atacó.

— Técnica del control de insectos...

— ¡Látigo de sombras!

— ¡Plumas afiladas!

Las plumas se clavaron, el látigo impacto y los insectos atacaron. Por un momento, todos pensaron que el lobo iba a caer ante la fuerza conjunta. Por un solo momento, hasta que el lobo reaccionó como si solo se hubiese hecho un par de rasguños. Estuvo ahí, y repentinamente, empezó a correr, hacia el grupo, ignorando a Saori quien estaba detrás.

— ¡Técnica de la ocarina: Canción guerrera...!

Hanon, quien ya se había recuperado, comenzó a tocar desde la presunta seguridad que le daba estar detrás del grupo. Lanzo una nota hecha totalmente de chakra, dos, y la tercera, todas hacia el lobo. Cuando tocaron el suelo, provocaron una pequeña onda expansiva, fruto del chakra. El lobo evitó la primera, y zigzagueo, esquivando las otras dos fácilmente.

Igual de rápido, se acercó al grupo del medio. Aun con el impulso, el lobo propinó un fuerte cabezazo a Kuro, que estaba a la cabeza del grupo,, quien gimió antes de rodar. El lobo se volvió y gruño a Ryu, quien ya se daba por golpeado.

Repentinamente, un muro verdoso surgió entre ambos. Un muro acompañado de otra melodía armoniosa. Ryu sonrió.

— Te tengo, cabrón...— murmuró, mientras ejecutaba sellos.

El lobo gruño otra vez como respuesta

— ¡Acupuntura de meridianos!

Y una gran cantidad de agujas cayeron sobre el lobo, al tiempo que algo rodaba hacia ellos por la espalda...

— ¡Sal de ahí! — le gritó Kuro, quien ya se había levantado.

Y Ryu lo hizo, se lanzó de un salto lejos del muro. Pues algo se lanzaba entre ellos y lo ponía en mucho peligro.

— ¡Bola de tanque humano con pinchos!

Shun avanzo, aprovechando el entumecimiento del lobo y el muro. Ya no era un chico de huesos anchos, ahora era una bola de carne con pinchos rodante, que impacto sin piedad contra el lobo y le hizo chocar contra el muro. Este aguantó unos segundos, hasta que término por romperse, y el lobo y Shun rodaron un par de metros. Si Ryu se hubiese quedado quieto, probablemente le habrían arrollado.

Shun cayó al terminar, mareado y se tumbó en el suelo, no tan lejos del lobo como se hubiese querido.

— ¡No paréis! — Hayato lanzo una ondanada de plumas desde su brazo, que impacto contra el lobo, aun tirado.

Ryu volvió la vista atrás para ver a Hanon, con el vestido rasgado jadeante, sin soltar la ocarina.

— Eres increíble — sentencio, sonriéndole.

Hanon le devolvió la sonrisa. Probablemente estaba muy cansada como para hablar. Usar dos técnicas seguidas después de aquel golpe era agotador, y aunque nadie lo supiera, ella había sentido dolorosamente como su muro se había destrozado ante la presión de Shun.

El lobo se levantó de un salto, seguramente espabilado por el dolor que sentía.

— ¡Haz de chakra! — exclamó Saori, mientras lanzaba un proyectil en forma de media luna hacia el lobo directamente desde su espada.

Pero este se movió. Salto sobre el proyectil y corrió hacia Fudo, quien estaba solo.

— ¡Esfera ardiente! — Lanzo una gran esfera de gas caliente directa hacia el lobo, pero este la evito, y le propinó una fuerte embestida.

El lobo volvió la mirada, seguro de que Fudo no haría nada, y clavó sus ojos en Hanon. Esta jadeo, asustada

Ryu se puso en medio, dispuesto a ayudarla con su propio cuerpo. Pero el lobo paso a su lado velozmente, dejandole impotente, directa hacia Hanon. Esta trató de correr, pero el lobo se abalanzó sobre ella, y la tiró al suelo, confundida.

— ¡Déjala! — Esta vez fue Shun el que actuó - ¡Expansión corporal!

Su brazo creció hasta volverse del mismo tamaño que el lobo y lo empujó varios metros. Ni si quiera logro tirarle, el lobo se mantuvo de pie.

— Venga chicos, chupad su chakra

Su objetivo nunca había sido derribarle. Mientras el lobo fue golpeado, Daiki saco una gran cantidad de insectos y los lanzo hacia él. Eran un equipo, después de todo.

Ryu se alarmo ante esto.

— ¡Tiene una cantidad de chakra bestial, no lo hagas!

Pero fue tarde. El lobo se levantó, y se revolvió en el suelo, aplastando a todos los insectos, sin dar muestras de cansancio.

— Mierda...— dijo Daiki, sorprendido

El lobo lanzó un gruñido, y volvió al ataque, otra vez, esta vez a por Hayato, quién estaba en mitad de todo el caos.. Pero este no se dejó, se apartó hacia un lado, y lanzo varias plumas, que se clavaron en la espalda del animal. Desgraciadamente, Kuro estaba detrás, ejecutando sellos para pararlo. Sin darle tiempo, recibió el golpe de lleno y lo arrastró varios metros.

— ¡Kuro, Hanon, Fudo, Retroceded! — exclamo Ryu, viendo a los heridos más graves.

—No hay sitio donde retroceder — dijo Hayato, sin preocupación aparente.

— Entonces, atacaremos — Menciono Saori, mientras volvía a avanzar hacia el lobo. Su espada se cargó de chakra y lanzo un corte lateral.

Pero el lobo no estaba ahí. Salto y aterrizo encima de la propia chica, quien soltó gemido lastimero, a sentir todo el peso del animal y quedar atrapada. La situación no pintaba bien. Kuro aún estaba levantándose, Shun y Daiki jadeaban por el gasto. Hayato y Ryu avanzaron, pero alguien llamó la atención del lobo...

Era Hanon, con la ocarina rozando sus labios. Estaba herida y jadeante, pero la agarraba con fuerza.

— ¡Técnica de la ocarina: Parálisis!

La música que toco fue hipnótica. Por unos momentos, el lobo la miro, sin moverse. El tono subió, hasta alcanzar unas frecuencias altas, tanto que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos. El lobo aulló de dolor, y se movió, soltando a su presa.

Pero la melodía ceso, Hanon jadeo, visiblemente agotada. Y el lobo vio su oportunidad. Se lanzó a por ella, con las garras abiertas, y rasgo su vestido, manchándolo de un color carmesí. Hanon cayó al suelo.

— No... — todos quedaron horrorizados. Su compañera había caído, visiblemente herida.

— Maldito...— la furia de Ryu palpable. Pero fue Hayato quien ataco, o más bien, su compañero. Un halcón descendió de los cielos y pico al lobo en el lomo, antes de volver a volar.

El lobo se revolvió, inútilmente, hacia detrás. Pero el halcón se escapó de su alcance. En ese momento, todos comprendieron que a pesar de ser un animal, era demasiado peligroso para ellos.

Necesitaban un descanso, un momento para recuperarse y agruparse...

— ¡Kagemane!— como una bendición, Kuro lanzo su sombra aprovechando el descuido. Ambas se unieron, y el lobo quedo atrapado momentaneamente.

En ese momento, todos se movieron. Daiki, Fudo y Shun volvieron con los demás, Saori reviso a Hanon, y le aplicó un torniquete a su herida con un corte de tela de su propio kimono, ya desgarrado. Gracias a dios, la herida no era tan grave como les había parecido en un principio.

Mientras, Hayato, Ryu y Kuro se encontraban delante del lobo. Kuro hacia esfuerzos por retener al lobo, mientras este aullaba y se trataba de revolver. Con su potente chakra , era difícil mantenerlo.

— ¡Quédate quieto, cabrón! — grito Kuro, enfadado.

— Tendremos que ayudarte — murmuro Hayato, con una sonrisa enigmática. Desenvolvió las garras que tenía en lugar de manos y le hizo una marca en la cara. El lobo mostró los dientes, enfadado.

— Te dejare sin chakra...— Ryu estaba muy enfadado. Ni si quiera nombro su técnica, cuando las agujas descendieron sobre el lobo.

— ¡Gas caliente! — exclamo Fudo, cuando una esfera caliente ataco al lobo y provocó que la temperatura aumentase a su alrededor, abrasandolo. Afortundamente, era una subida controlada por la esfera, y los demás no sufrieron.

El lobo grito aún más. Daiki y Shun se acercaron, listos para atacar. Pero algo los detuvo. Los ojos del lobo parecieron girar y brillar. Apartaron la vista pero seguían en su mente. La técnica se deshizo. Repentinamente, todos cayeron al suelo, agotados, sin sentir nada de chakra. Incluso Saori, quien acababa de vendar a Hanon. Todos menos Ryu.

— ¡Un genjutsu! — exclamo este, sorprendido.

Empezó a ejecutar sellos, desesperadamente.

— ¡Elemento agua: Lluvia de tiburones! — y nuevamente, un pequeño tiburón hecho de chakra se lanzó a por el lobo.

El lobo, a pesar del genjutsu, no se había movido del sitio y la técnica le dio de lleno. Pero lejos de tirarle, solo le hizo retroceder.

Se quedó quieto durante unos momentos, oliendo el aire, analizando. Hasta que empezó a correr. Salto sobre Ryu y fue a por el mas débil, Fudo, quien jadeaba en el suelo, víctima del genjutsu. Le dio un cabezazo que le despertó, pero también le noqueo. Ya no se levantó.

El lobo se regodeo con otro aullido, satisfecho, mientras los demás lo contemplaban con horror y con impotencia. En ese momento, el genjutsu se deshizo, y todos recuperaron las fuerzas. Se levantaron, observando la escena. Dos de sus compañeros ya habían caido. ¿Cuanto tardaría en caer el siguiente?

— Fudo... — se lamentó Kuro.

— Deberías preocuparte por ti — soltó Hayato.

Y era verdad. Kuro había recibido varios golpes, y estaba jadeante. Puede que no resistiese mucho más.

— Ponte detrás de mí — le dijo Ryu, con una voz tranquilizadora.

— Tenemos que agruparnos — aseguró Saori, quien estaba con ambos.

Mientras, Shun y Daiki avanzaron en dúo.

— ¡Bola de cañón humana! — exclamo Shun otra vez, mientras se lanzaba a por la criatura.

Impacto de lleno, pero el lobo poseía una fuerza mucho más allá de la humana. Resistió la acometida de Shun con facilidad, sin caer al suelo bajo ningún momento, hasta que Daiki intervino.

— ¡Elemento rayo: Impulso eléctrico!

En ese momento, del suelo apareció una corriente eléctrica proveniente de brazo de Daiki, que avanzo hasta provocar una descarga en el lobo. La criatura sucumbió ante ambos ataques y cayó al suelo, pero no vencida.

Aunque estaba claro que estaba muy herido.

— Queda poco — dijo Shun, casi emocionado.

—Una bestia acorralada y herida es muy peligrosa —advirtió Kuro.

— Tiene razón, hay que acabar con él ya — dijo Hayato, para sorpresa de Kuro.

El lobo se levantó, y se quedó quieto. Bajo su lomo, y enseño los dientes, en gesto amenazante. Pero no hizo nada.

— Es el momento — sentencio Hayato.

— ¡Vamos!— Grito Saori, víctima de los nervios. Sus compañeros estaban heridos, no les quedaba mucho.

Hayato dio un silbido, y el halcón voló, directamente hacia el lobo, mientras Hayato corría.

— ¡Elemento viento: Cuchilla!

De su brazo surgió un proyectil hecho totalmente de fuuton, que voló e impacto contra el lobo, mientras el halcón embestía por la espalda.

— ¡Técnica del control de insectos; Masa de insectos!

— ¡Haz de chakra!

Las técnicas impactaron contra el lobo, provocando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Lo logramos! —exclamo felizmente Kuro. Él y Shun no habían tenido la ocasión de atacar, no poseían técnicas de distancia larga, y el lobo ya había caído.

Pero no fue así. Ryu vio como repentinamente, el chakra empezó a fluir a una velocidad mayor aun de lo normal.

Antes de poder decir nada, abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Pillo a todos, incluso a Hayato por sorpresa. El lobo dirigió un mordisco a este último por el brazo, aprovechando que estaba practicamente al lado.

Hayato grito de dolor, mientras el halcón picaba el lomo del lobo. Saori, viendo la situación y que ella no tenía que hacer sellos, clavó la espada en su abdomen. El lobo soltó la presa.

Este empezó a correr en círculos, chorreando sangre y emitiendo un horrible aullido de dolor, aun con la espada clavada. Era aterrador. No podrían salir de ahí sin que el lobo los atacase. Estaba frenetico.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ryu a su rival.

— Si...—contesto, secamente.

— Voy a acabar con esto — aseguró Shun, ya cansado de que sus amigos sufriesen. No podían moverse sin que el lobo les atacase, estaban rodeados.

Empezó a hacer sellos, mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

— ¡Técnica de la expansión parcial!

El brazo de Shun volvió a crecer. Esta vez no golpeó, abrió la palma y atrapó a su presa, mientras el lobo se revolvía. Alcanzo a morderle la mano, pero Shun resistió, a pesar del dolor.

— Daos prisa joder...— protestó este.

Ryu era el más rápido. Avanzó, listo para ejecutar los sellos, hacer su técnica, pero se frenó en seco al ver al lobo mejor, a través de su dojutsu. No estaba mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas, y lo que era aún peor. Estaba acumulando chakra. Una cantidad enorme, todo el chakra del que disponía., suficiente para noquear, o matar...

Recordó lo que dijo Kuro, un animal acorralado era peligroso. Seguramente, el lobo se veía muerto. ¿Por qué no matar también a sus agresores?

No tenía mucho tiempo. Cambio de sellos y avanzo hacia el lobo.

— ¡Anestesia de meridianos! —su ojo y pronto su cuerpo emitieron un destello. Era lo necesario para recibir el ataque, sino llegaba a tiempo...

No había tiempo para movilizar a todos, ponerse a salvo, proteger a los inconscientes...Debía actuar él solo.

Escucho el grito de Kuro, llamando su nombre. Incluso el insulto despectivo de Hayato, pero nada le importó. El chakra verde empezó a iluminar la piel del lobo. Soltó un aullido al mismo tiempo que Ryu avanzaba hacia él. Cuando estuvo al lado, cuando casi podía tocarle, soltó la técnica.

Un tornado. Un tornado mayor que todos los anteriores, tan grande como el campo en sí, y tan anchó que llegó al cielo. Se podría ver incluso desde lejos. Ryu no espero algo así. No era una puñalada de la que pudiera proteger al resto. El tornado le absorbió, y todo se volvió negro para él.

De fondo podría escuchar el chillido de Saori al ser atrapada, el grito de Kuro, incluso algo de intranquilidad de Hayato. El tornado envolvería el claro, hasta terminar por desaparecer.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Ai regresase, alertada por el gran tornado visto de la lejanía, junto con la ayuda contemplaría el espectáculo. Venia nada más y nada menos que con Uchiha Kazama, quien la chica había pillado mientras volaba sentado tranquilamente.

Al llegar, vería a Hanon, boca abajo, con unas vendas sangrantes en el pecho, a Fudo y a Kuro, inconscientes. Cerca de un podrían ver a Saori con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por la cabeza —probablemente se hubiese golpeado contra un árbol — y a Shun cerca suyo, igual de herido. Por el otro lado verían a Hayato, medio consciente, con un brazo ensangrentado murmurando palabras inconclusas, y a Ryu y a Daiki, llenos de cortes sangrantes. Estaban conscientes, pero al borde del desmayo. Cerca de estos tres habría un cadáver. Un enorme lobo verde y blanco, con una espada clavada, y con un cuerpo famélico, con mucha sangre.

Kazama y Ai, con el corazón en un puño, hicieron lo que pudieron para transportarlos al hospital. Más tarde Kazama mandaría a alguien a recoger el cuerpo del lobo. Ninguno hablo durante el camino, y por una vez, Kazama no hizo ninguna broma.

* * *

Y así es como se mata a todos (?)

Bueno, antes que nada, disculparme, tanto por tardar tanto tiempo en subir, como por hacer esta ida de pinza xD. No puedo aspirar a narrar bien esto, muchos personajes, muchas técnicas... Solo espero que se haya entendido. Aunque sea muy bestia, es necesario para la historia. Es normal que no suenen bastantes técnicas, hay que tener en cuenta que a la mayoría no se les ha visto pelear hasta ahora.

Así que bueno, tratare de subir el siguiente en menos tiempo, ultimamente estoy bastante ocupado.

¡Un saludo!


	7. Esto acaba de empezar

**_Capitulo 7: Esto acaba de empezar_**

" _Venga Ai, tu puedes..."_

La joven kunoichi se encontraba en las puertas del hospital de su villa. Hacia dos escasos días desde que habían traído a sus compañeros a este. Tuvieron que echarla para analizarlos y hacer sus posteriores tratados. Pero ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para poder entrar bajo el horario de visitas.

Estaba lista, quería ver a sus amigos... Pero no podía pasar de las puertas del hospital. Tenía un horrible sentimiento de culpa, que aumentaba a cada paso que daba.

Su mano rozó el manillar se la puerta. Sabía que tenía que reunir fuerzas para empujarla, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Aun recordaba la forma en la que había visto a su amiga Hanon tumbada y sangrante, el brazo mordido de Hayato, los cortes de Ryu...

Repentinamente, los ojos le ardieron. Parpadeo, para que las lágrimas no salieran de ella.

 _"Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa_..." —pensó, amargamente.

Si se hubiese dado más prisa, si su herida no la hubiese hecho tardar tanto. Dios, ni si quiera tenía que haberse ido. Ella podría haber luchado...

— Quítate de en medio, chiquilla...

La voz de un hombre la hizo reaccionar. Estaba en medio, obstaculizando la salida. Se echó hacia atrás y lo dejo salir, sin decir palabra.

Ai atrapó la puerta antes de que se cerrase, y entró en el hospital. Lo recordaba perfectamente, muy a su pesar. El suelo de mármol y las paredes blancas estaban igual que hace tres días. Daban una tranquilidad muy inquietante para su gusto.

Avanzo con pasos cortos e indecisos. Seguía igual de miedosa. No estaba segura de poder mirar a los ojos a sus compañeros y ver su estado. Ella estaba prácticamente ilesa, ellos tratados en una camilla.

Llego a la recepción, que se alzaba delante de él. En ella había una mujer de avanzada edad, de pelos rubios canosos, que estaba leyendo unos papeles sobre su escritorio, con unas gafas cuadradas.

Ai se postro delante suyo, pero esta estaba tan inmersa en la lectura que ni si quiera lo notaba.

Ai carraspeo, acercando su mano a la garganta. La señora se sobresaltó, tanto que sus gafas se cayeron, y aterrizaron sobre su regazo. La joven se sintió un poco mal por ello, pero las palabras no le salieron.

— Oh, discúlpame bonita — dijo la recepcionista, poniendo otra vez las gafas en su sitio — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La recepcionista no parecía recordarla. No le importo demasiado. Solo esperaba que la hora de visitas siguiese vigente.

— Vera, vengo a...— volvió a carraspear. No había hablado mucho en estos días, y la voz le había salido ronca y áspera — Vengo a visitar a mis amigos. Fueron ingresados hace dos días, por el ataque de un lobo gigante.

Algo de rabia se filtró en su delicada voz al mencionar al lobo que casi mataba a sus compañeros. Pero tuvo que mencionarlo, para que no hubiese confusiones. Aun así dudaba que en un periodo tan corto hubiesen tenido muchos más ingresos.

La recepcionista asintió y volvió la vista hacia sus papeles. Los revolvió durante un par de segundos, antes de posar el dedo índice sobre uno de ellos.

—Están en la sala de cuidados progresivos. Piso tres, cuarto cinco.

Ai asintió y dio las gracias. Tenía un regusto amargo en la boca. Eso significaba que aún seguían bajo tratamiento. No debería extrañarse, cuando los trasladaron, estaban bastante mal...

 _"No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso"_ — cerro los ojos con fuerza unos segundos, hasta espabilarse.

Tomo las escaleras, no sin antes asegurarse de que el tercer piso era el que buscaba. No es que no se fiase de la mujer... Pero no le gustaba.

Cada escalón enviaba un pequeño pinchazo de dolor a su costado. La fractura aún no había sanado completamente. Pero no se detuvo ni un momento a descansar. Cuando llegó hasta la planta, abrió la puerta y entro por el pasillo.

El pasillo seguía igual de blanquecino que como lo recordaba. Paso por varias puertas, hasta llegar a su destino. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta, de que solo le habían nombrado una habitación. Había creído que una vez tratados los separarían. Había supuesto mal al parecer.

Antes de abrirlo, escucho algo. Risas. Pudo escuchar la risa ronca de Saori, y la risa de Fudo. Hasta una risa tímida, seguramente proveniente de Hanon. Le dio un vuelco al corazón, y aun sintiéndose mal, entró.

La sala era sencilla. Cuatro paredes, ocho camillas, un par de goteros y sus amigos tumbados.

El primero que vio fue a Hayato. Estaba tumbado en la camilla, con el brazo vendado, y el cuerpo con algunas, también. En frente suyo, Kuro, con la cabeza vendada. Fudo y Saori, cerca suyo, estaban igual. Se asustó al ver a Hanon, con un gotero y unas vendas más prominentes, y a Ryu, similar a ella. Ambos parecían los más graves. Shun y Daiki estaban al final, parecían mejor que los otros. Shun tenía vendada la mano, por alguna razón.

— Pues no sé dónde estaría caperucita, pero... — el que hablaba era Ryu. Por la forma en que todos reían, parecía algún tipo de broma. Ai no tenía ganas de reír.

Se callaron en cuanto la vieron pasar. Ai se sintió por unos momentos una extraña. Se forzó a sonreír. Trato de no pensar en Hanon desgarrada, en todos inconscientes...Nunca le había costado tanto sonreír.

A los demás sin embargo no les costó tanto. Todos parecieron alegrarse al verla.

— ¡Ai! — exclamó Hanon finalmente, al verla.

— Hola Ai — los demás terminaron por saludarla, a excepción de Hayato y Saori, que hicieron un breve gesto con la cabeza.

— Hola...—contesto Ai, tímidamente — Siento la interrupción...

— No te preocupes, solo era una broma tonta —contestó Ryu, con tono jocoso.

Ai sintió que el nudo en la garganta se le apretaba más y más. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? Ella no era así, nunca lo había sido.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto alguien. Al mirar, pudo ver que había sido Kuro. Hasta él se daba cuenta.

Y no era de extrañar. Se había quedado quieta sin decir nada, solo pensando. Las palabras cayeron en ella como un jarro de agua fría.

— No... No deberíais preocuparos por mí ahora...

Casi inconscientemente, avanzo hacia cada camilla, y se posó ante sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo? — Hayato fue el primero. No pareció sorprenderse.

— Perfectamente — bufo. No le gustaba que se preocupasen por él.

Avanzo hacia la siguiente camilla. Esta vez era Kuro.

— ¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó, igual que con Hayato.

— Yo...estoy bien — consiguió soltar, sin titubear.

— ¿Y tu cabeza?

— ¿Cómo está tu mano?

— ¿Te duele?

— ¿Cómo estás?

Poco a poco siguió, preguntando a Fudo, a Daiki, a Shun, y a Saori.

Todos respondieron como pudieron, y afirmaron positivamente, sorprendidos por su actitud. Finalmente, Ai llegó hasta los más graves.

— Hanon...—murmuro, al verla así, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

— Estoy bien... — le sonrió. La sonrisa de Hanon le partió el alma.

Ya solo quedaba Ryu. Empezaba a sentirse muy estúpida, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

— Nos asustamos mucho cuando te vimos así... — le confeso, una vez a su lado.

— No te preocupes por mí, puedo aguantar mucho más que eso — alardeo, aunque Ai pudo notar que se había ruborizado.

Una vez terminado, ya no supo que hacer. Todos la miraban, extrañados. Se preguntarían que le pasaba. Pensó en irse, incluso recorrió la mitad de las camillas, hasta que se detuvo.

— Ai, estamos bien, no te preocupes — fue Saori, la tenía al lado.

—Si... ¡Sí! — Exclamo, tratando de que sus palabras salieran — Sí que hace falta, es culpa mía.

— ¿Entrenas lobos gigantes y los sueltas por el bosque? No lo habías comentado — dijo Fudo, al que al parecer la idea le parecía muy divertida.

— No, pero...— Ai se sorprendió de que bromearan con ello.

— Tu siempre nos advertiste sobre el bosque — prosiguió Kuro — No es culpa tuya.

— Llegue tarde... — protestó Ai

— Llegaste con ayuda — corto Ryu — sino no fuera por ti, a saber qué habría pasado.

En ese momento, Ai se dio cuenta de que nadie le estaba echando la culpa. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente. Quizá había sacado las cosas de lugar.

— Si...Tenéis razón — contestó ella — Quizá haya sacado las cosas de quicio...

— Oh, es todo por mi culpa, por favor, castigadme — Ryu hizo un gesto teatral, claramente con intención burlesca.

— Idiota... — Ai se acercó y le dio un capón, riendo.

Todos acompañaron la risa y pronto, la sala entera se llenó de una alegría que minutos antes había escaseado. Ai, sintiéndose más cómoda, se sentó en la camilla de Hanon, poniendo una mano sobre el pelo de su amiga.

— He estado investigando en la biblioteca, sobre el bosque – soltó, de repente.

Ai recordaba la breve conversación que había tenido con Kazama. Se había negado a darle muchos detalles, pero algo tenía claro. Ese lobo había sido capaz de crear un tornado gigante. Sabía usar el chakra, de alguna forma.

— ¿Sobre ese lobo? – preguntó Kuro, interesado.

— Ginkoutsu – le corrigió Ai.

— ¿Ahora tiene nombre? – preguntó Ryu, confuso – Esta muerto, ya da igual.

— En realidad, es una especie, no es el único – dijo Ai, con seriedad – se ha notificado su aparición a lo largo de la historia de la villa. Al parecer, suelen rondar por "La Flor", sobre todo por los alrededores. Debimos atraerlo con la pelea.

"La Flor" era como se denominaba a la parte exterior del bosque, la más cercana. Esto tenía una explicación. Se decía que el bosque que rodeaba Taikagakure era tan denso, que se estructuraba en capas. La más superficial era "La Flor" y hasta entonces, era la única que conocían. La secundaría era conocida como "El Tallo" y la más profunda, la que se encontraba en el mismo corazón, "Las Raíces".

— No era una especie común. Sabía manipular el chakra… - mencionó Kuro.

— Lo sé, sin embargo, ya hay muestras de que esto pasara. Sea lo que sea, proviene de antes – afirmó Ai – al menos según los registros que encontré.

— Deberíamos investigar ese bosque… - dijo Ryu, con seriedad.

Los demás le miraron extrañados, esperando que se riese. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Hablaba en serio.

— No digas idioteces – soltó Ai – nadie que se ha adentrado a más del "Tallo" ha regresado.

— Siempre hay una primera vez – dijo Ryu, tozudamente.

— Escucha… - dijo Ai, con un gesto de preocupación – me he dado cuenta de que los registros no son todo lo completos que nos gustaría. En el del Ginkotsu no figuraba nada del tornado gigante con el que casi os mata. Y las especies que hay registradas son escasas, y no mencionan mucho más allá de "La Flor"

— Si nadie vuelve, nadie puede figurar registro… - mencionó Kuro, sombríamente.

— Si – asintió Ai – Metemo que no era un cuento de niños. Ese bosque ha matado a mucha gente.

— Acabamos de comprenderlo… - dijo Saori, igual de sombría.

— Ya te he dicho que no... Es más que eso – insistió Ai – En el año 50, hubo una expedición de jounin mandada a las profundidades de aquel bosque. La única expedición registrada.

— ¿Y? – preguntó Ryu, expectante.

— La mayoría no volvieron…

— ¿Pero qué coño hay en ese bosque? – preguntó Daiki, impaciente.

— Ya lo has visto – soltó Hanon, sin comprender la pregunta.

— No…– dijo Kuro, con los ojos cerrados – Ese lobo para un jounin no sería ningún problema, entre nosotros prácticamente lo matamos. A no ser que me equivoque, más allá de la superficie hay cosas peores. Cosas que acabaron con ellos.

— No te equivocas – dijo Ai, con algo de alivio. Alguien había entendido a donde quería llegar.

— Entonces decidido… - meditó Ryu, en voz alta - ¡Nosotros nos adentraremos en ese bosque y lo limpiaremos!

— ¡Sí! – soltó Saori, siguiendo su grito. A su ánimo se unieron Daiki y Shun.

Sin embargo, ni Kuro, ni Hanon, ni Hayato ni Ai parecieron compartir ese ánimo. Es más, Ai se horrorizó ante lo que Ryu dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó – Mi intención era que vieras lo peligroso que es. Sería un suicidio.

— ¡No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos! – repitió Ryu, cabezudo.

— ¡Yo no vuelvo a ir ahí! – protestó Hanon, con gesto dolorido. Ai le acarició la cabeza, consciente de su dolor.

— No lo haremos, ni de coña… - le susurró, para calmarla.

No Ryu, es muy pronto, no tenemos el nivel necesario – dijo Hayato, para sorpresa de todos. No solía unirse a la conversación, menos cuando participaban todos – Ni si quiera pudimos con ese lobo. Nos queda mucho trabajo.

— Aguafiestas…

— Tiene razón ó Kuro, paciente.

Ryu les miró, hasta finalmente soltar un suspiro de resignación. Tenían algo de razón, debía admitirlo.

— Está bien, está bien – contestó al fin – esperaremos, y luego iremos.

— ¿Esperaremos? – preguntó Hayato, con una extraña sonrisa.

Ryu le miró, extrañado durante unos segundos, hasta que al final la sonrisa se le contagió. Lo entendió perfectamente.

— Esperaremos y entrenaremos mientras – dijo, decidido.

Se levantó, con decisión ante la propuesta del entrenamiento. Con tanta decisión que se olvidó de que estaba en una camilla, herido grave, y conectado a un gotero. Su grito de dolor al caerse al suelo y desconectarse del aparato solo inundaría el hospital entero.

Una enfermera entraría a toda velocidad a la habitación, conmocionada.

— ¡Rápido, la camilla! ¡Una emergencia!

Dos enfermeras más entrarían con una gran camilla. Pasaron con velocidad y recogieron a Ryu, quién aún seguía en el suelo, como a un muñeco de trapo, ante la mirada de estupefacción del resto.

Con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, la magia del momento se rompería. Ai dirigiría una mirada de confusión hacia Kuro, a lo que este se limitaría a encogerse de hombros.

— Espero que este bien… - murmuró Hanon, mirando hacia la puerta.

— Ya lo conoces… - contestó Kuro, quitándole importancia con un gesto.

— Idiota… -murmuró Hayato, pero en su rostro había la más leve de las sonrisas.

En realidad, todos estaban reprimiendo la risa. Quizá fuese por el estrés, pero lo que acababa de pasar había sido como mínimo, raro. Al final dejaron de mirar la puerta, Ryu no iba a volver, al menos no tan pronto.

— ¿Y bueno, cuando saldréis de aquí? — preguntó Ai, para cambiar de tema.

— En un par de días, seguramente — dijo Kuro.

— Una semana — corrigió Hanon

— Quizá algo más...— añadió Hayato.

Ai se quedó extrañada, hasta que cayó en un hecho importante, que había ignorado.

— No os darán el alta a la vez — dijo, desalentada.

— No, pero empezaremos el entrenamiento junto — aclaró Saori.

— ¿No deberíais descansar? — preguntó Ai.

— No creo que seas la más indicada para aconsejar sobre el tema — Shun fue el que hablo. Las mejillas de Ai enrojecieron, tenía razón.

— Esta bien, yo también participaré — accedió.

Los demás parecieron mostrarse satisfechos, no sorprendidos. Pensó que ya contaban con ella con toda seguridad.

— Dicen que un montón de Kazamas no trajeron — dijo Kuro, confuso.

— Si, hizo clones para transportaros a todos — asintió Ai — no se tomó muy bien lo que pasó.

— Una bronca — bufo Daiki, recostándose.

— Supongo — reconoció Ai — de todas formas, he oído que van a retrasar lo del equipo hasta que estéis bien.

—Un mes entonces — añadió Fudo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Claro, vamos a mentirles. Lo que faltaba ya — Dijo Kuro, con un suspiro exasperado.

— No te preocupes tanto, ya lo iremos viendo — respondió Fudo, relajadamente.

Ai sonrió, repentinamente alegre. Todo parecía marchar bien. Duramente un rato seguirían hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que la hora de visitas se terminase.

Durante una semana, Ai seguiría visitándolos, hasta que al final, lograrían el alta. Ninguno tendría secuelas evidentes, y las plumas de Hayato volverían a crecer. Ryu también se recuperaría, no se hizo nada grave al caer por la camilla.

A su vuelta, contarían con la insistencia de los senseis, y se prepararían para su futuro entrenamiento.


	8. ¡Comienza el entrenamiento!

**_Capitulo 8: ¡Comienza el entrenamiento!_**

Dos semanas después, todo volvió a la normalidad. La mayor parte de las heridas y fracturas terminaron por sanar, con los cuidados médicos pertinentes. Y como todo volvió a la rutina, los senseis se encargaron de reunirse con sus alumnos, con una nueva idea en mente.

Ai, Kuro y Ryu recibieron un mensaje. Una nota, que les citaba este mismo día, en el bosque. Su autor no era otro que Uchiha Kazama, su sensei. A pesar de sus recelos, los tres terminaron por llegar a la entrada del bosque. Como siempre, Ai fue la primera, pero no tuvo el valor para entrar sola.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — Exclamo la chica, al verlos — Otra vez al bosque.

Su incredulidad no era para extrañar. El lobo que podría haberlos matado moraba en el bosque, justamente en el claro donde entrenaban. Estaba muerto, pero a saber que más podría acecharles mientras entrenaban.

— Supongo que el sensei controla el tema — dijo Kuro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ai tuvo que darle la razón. El sensei podía ser un impresentable o cualquier otra cosa, pero era muy fuerte. Al menos, eso les había parecido. Supusieron que contaban con su protección por si ocurría cualquier cosa.

— No lo necesitamos —declaro Ryu — No tienes que tener miedo Ai, yo te protegeré.

Ryu puso una sonrisa, mirando a Ai. Esta se la devolvió tímidamente, y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, no sin antes decir.

— Muy bien, confiare en ti — Quizá intento sonar divertida, aunque algo de seriedad se coló en sus palabras.

Los dos restantes la siguieron a través de la maraña de árboles a la que ya estaban habituados. Dos veces eran más que suficientes para recordar. Pronto, terminarían por llegar a su destino. El gran claro, donde habían luchado, donde había caído. Y como no, en medio estaba Kazama.

— Bienvenidos a mi humilde claro, chicos — dijo, con su mismo tono jocoso — Se os ve mejor que la última vez.

— Si, ahora se tienen en pie — soltó Ai, a quién no le hacía mucha gracia el comentario.

— No te preocupes Ai, ningún monstruo te va a acechar hoy — prosiguió Kazama, al verla.

Ai bufo, pero no dijo nada más. Los tres avanzaron hasta situarse a su lado. Kazama se incorporó, con un suspiro, y se estiro, con toda la calma del mundo.

— ¿Nos vas a enseñar técnicas poderosas? — pregunto Ryu mientras se estiraba, sin poder esperar más tiempo.

Kazama termino sin prisa, ignorando parcialmente al chico. Después le miro, y torció una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso? —Pregunto, mirándole — sois críos aun.

— Queremos ser más fuertes — contestó Ryu. Kuro y Ai asintieron.

— Veo que ese lobo os ha abierto los ojos...y más partes del cuerpo — dijo el sensei, sonriendo.

— Si, y necesitamos entrenamiento — contestó Kuro, impaciente. La parsimonia de Kazama irritaba a cualquiera.

— Bueno... No sé si yo podría ayudaros — Kazama se froto los dedos. Estaba claro que disfrutaba de la situación.

—Tú nos llamaste — le recordó Ai, irritada.

Kazama soltó una carcajada al ver a sus tres alumnos tan mosqueados con él. Parecía disfrutar mucho con ello. Ai se cruzó de brazos.

— Esta bien, está bien, ya es suficiente — repuso entre risas, hasta serenarse — Claro que os entrenare, pero necesito saber cuales son vuestras intenciones antes.

— Quiero dominar mi ojo — exclamó Ryu, casi al instante.

— Sera difícil — Kazama puso una mueca, pero seguramente ya se lo imaginaria.

— Yo también quiero entrenar mi talento — dijo Ai, mientras Kuro asentía con ella.

Kazama observo a los tres, y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. Al final, debió de tener una idea, pues empezó a sonreír y dejo de pensar.

— Se lo que hacer — dijo entonces, recuperando su sonrisa — Tendréis entrenamiento individual, supervisado por mí. Es lo que queréis, ¿no?

Durante unos segundos, los chicos se lo pensaron. Un entrenamiento en equipos era una buena alternativa, pero si querían mejorar individualmente, difícilmente lo harían así. Al final, la verdad se hizo más que evidente. No había otra alternativa, tendrían que entrenar así.

— Si, es lo que queremos — dijo finalmente Ryu, seguro de la decisión de los demás.

Kazama, parecía haberlo supuesto también, pues su sonrisa seguía estando presente. Ejecutando el sello del carnero, dos clones surgieron a su lado.

— Muy bien, entonces poneos en fila — ordeno, más serio que de costumbre.

Kuro y Ai obedecieron, y por último Ryu, de mala gana. Los dos clones y Kazama se situaron justamente en frente de los tres.

Ryu, curioso por saber quién era quien, activó su dojutsu. Su ojo se abrió, provocando una pequeña expansión en su pupila y realzando su color negro rodeando su iris de un color gris, coloreando de rojo el resto de su ojo. Desgraciadamente, los tres clones tenían el chakra de Kazama, así que no pudo distinguirlos. Kazama pareció alarmarse ante ello.

— Tendrás que desactivar eso —dijo, entonces.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero hacerte daño — explico, seco de palabras.

Ryu no entendió nada, y por tanto, no desactivó la técnica. Kazama le miro, con ojos desafiantes. Todo terminó cuando Ai le propino un codazo a Ryu.

— Venga, hazlo — la chica estaba impaciente, al igual que Kuro.

Ryu desactivó su poder ocular, de mala gana. No le gustaban los secretismo, y menos dejarse expuestos de semejante manera, pero lo hizo, tanto por el entrenamiento como por Ai.

El sensei ya no dijo nada. Los tres se acercaron aún más a los alumnos. Repentinamente, sus tres pares de ojos violáceos comenzaron a girar, creando patrones desconocidos para los genins. Repentinamente, ya no había nada más que oscuridad. Oscuridad y los ojos girando, metiéndose en su mente, inundando sus pensamientos, sus sentidos...Ryu cayó al suelo el primero. Después, Kuro le siguió, y por último, Ai. Los tres quedaron inconscientes, mientras los clones de sensei desaparecían...

* * *

—Hmm

Ryu abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, sobre la verde hierba. Las hebras de esta le hacían cosquillas en el rostro.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se incorporó, levantándose. Se extrañó al ver que el paisaje le era extrañamente familiar. Un claro enorme, delimitado por numerosos árboles. Los árboles formaban un muro natural, que impedían que saliese del claro. La hierba había crecido levemente en el claro verdoso.

— ¿Que narices ha pasado? — murmuro.

Se sentía adormilado. Recordaba haber llegado con sus compañeros al claro. ¿Se habría dormido? Cuando se espabiló, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

— ¿El señor ha dormido bien? — una voz resonó en su cabeza — ¿Esta listo para el entrenamiento, o necesita algo más?

La forma de hablar le sonó irritantemente familiar. Lo supo pronto, Uchiha Kazama, como no. Él estaba detrás. Repentinamente, algunos recuerdos influyeron en su mente. Los clones, su propuesta, los ojos...

— ¿Esto es el entrenamiento individual? Parece un genjutsu — protesto.

— Lo es, he creado un mundo ilusorio, para los tres —dijo este — tus compañeros están en él, lejos de ti.

Ryu no dijo nada. Quería saber dónde estaban Kuro y Ai, y que estarían haciendo, pero es lo que habían pedido.

— Pues sal de una vez y ayúdame a entrenar mi ojo. — dijo Ryu al fin.

Escuchó una leve risa en su mente, proveniente seguramente de Kazama. En ese momento, en el claro frente a él, surgió un muñeco de madera. Media la mitad que Ryu, y estaba unido a un gran palo también de madera. Era similar a un espantapájaros, con la misma cara y la misma paja.

Ryu activo su dojutsu. Mirando alrededor, el césped, los árboles... Todo tenía chakra, el chakra de Kazama. Trato de buscar a sus compañeros, pero el chakra de los árboles actuaba también de barrera para su ojo. Quizá fuese el límite de la parte de mundo que le correspondía.

Hasta el muñeco de madera tenía su chakra. Ryu se preguntó que podría significar aquello.

— Si ya has terminado, tengo que hacer unas preguntas — dijo Kazama, aburrido.

— ¿Unas preguntas? — pregunto Ryu, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que querría saber acerca de su dojutsu.

— Háblame de tus padres — dijo Kazama, ignorando su duda.

— Mi madre es del clan Hyuga, mi padre de clan Senju. Vivimos en la parte este de la aldea — dijo Ryu, dándole lo que quería.

— Un híbrido ...Lo que imaginaba — dijo Kazama, pensativo.

— Mi ojo es único — presumió Ryu.

— Puedes ver el chakra, y puedes drenarlo. Se parece mucho al byakugan.

— Si — admitió, de mala gana — Mi madre piensa que viene de él, una mutación.

— Es sabia — contesto, antes de añadir segundos después — ¿Cómo aprendiste tus técnicas?

— Mi madre me ayudo. Gracias a ella supe activarlo y ver el chakra. Las técnica de las agujas la desarrolle siguiendo el estilo hyuga, la anestesia surgió sola... — explico Ryu.

— Difícilmente puedo enseñarte a desarrollar tu ojo...

— Solo necesito asesoramiento, ya tengo una idea en mente — dijo Ryu, orgullosos — ¿Has oído hablar de la técnica de los ocho triagramas?

— ¿Piensas hacer tu versión? — pregunto Kazama, ligeramente sorprendido.

Ryu asintió, orgulloso. Había visto a su madre hacerlo varias veces, y creía poder imitarlo.

— Pues adelante.

No esperó más. Ryu salto hacia delante, y avanzo. Cuando llego hacia delante, golpeó con una palmada al muñeco de frente. Entonces se situó a gran velocidad a sus lados, y le propino más palmadas.

— Para, Para, ¡Para!

La voz de Kazama le sacó de su momento de gloria. Se detuvo en la octava palmada, jadeante. Imitar la velocidad de la técnica aun le costaba un esfuerzo.

— No me has dejado acabar... — protestó.

— Solo has arañado los conceptos más básicos — sentenció Kazama — Imitas la velocidad, incluso quizá puedas dar los golpes, pero no dominas el puño suave, tus golpes son inútiles.

— ¿Y qué hago entonces? — pregunto, mitad irritado, mitad sorprendido.

— Bueno... Que yo sepa tienes una forma de bloquear el chakra.

Ryu no lo estaba viendo, pero imagino una sonrisa en el rostro de Kazama. Él mismo sonrió, con una loca idea en la mente.

* * *

— ¿¡Me has metido en un genjutsu para interrogarme!?

Ai había despertado de su apacible sueño en el mismo claro boscoso que recordaba, solo que en lugar de pinos y otros árboles verdes, estaba rodeada de cerezos en flor.

— No, para entrenarte — dijo la voz de Kazama, desde su cabeza — Tus habilidades me interesan mucho.

Ai, tan tozuda como siempre, ejecuto el sello del carnero... Y no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Crees que puedes huir de un genjutsu así con tus habilidades? —pregunto Kazama, divertido.

Ai bufo y se sentó en la hierba, cruzada de brazos, esperando que algo pasase.

— Puedes quedarte ahí todo el día, mientras tus compañeros entrenan — dijo entonces Kazama, probandola.

Ai suspiro, y se incorporó otra vez. Miro alrededor, no tenía escapatoria. Le molestaba que le hicieran esto, sin avisar, pero tendría que conformarse si es quería entrenar.

— Mis padres no son ninjas, mi madre trabaja en una tienda — explicó, algo hosca aun — Ninguno sabe el porqué de mi talento, simplemente nací así.

— ¿Genes recesivos? — pregunto Kazama, más serio.

Ai se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no tenía ni idea. Sus abuelos tampoco tenían antecedentes, y no iba a mirar todo su árbol genealógico.

—Está bien... — replicó Kazama — No eres la primera que veo con este talento.

— ¿Quién? — pregunto Ai, exaltada.

— Ninjas de otras aldeas — reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros — He visto a gente transformar su cuerpo en papeles a voluntad.

Ai calló por primera vez ante esto. ¿Podría ayudarla con su talento? Nunca había encontrado mucha ayuda, sus padres no eran ninjas.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a progresar? — preguntó.

— Lo intentare — por primera vez, creyó sus palabras.

Repentinamente, del claro surgió un espantapájaros de madera, atado a un palo. Había rosas también, cerca del palo.

— En serio, no hace falta que decores esto porque sea una chica — mencionó Ai, preparándose.

— Bueno, a diferencia de tus compañeros, tú eres una dama.

— Soy un shinobi antes que una dama — señaló Ai.

— Entonces enséñame lo que sabes hacer — repuso Kazama, probablemente sonriendo.

Ai no necesito mucho más. Salto hacia delante, ejecutando un par de sellos.

— ¡Jutsu de papel: Shuriken!

Dos shuriken salieron de su abdomen y su pierna, volando hacia el muñeco. Ambos se clavaron en su cabeza. Ai ejecuto el sello del carnero en ese momento, y uno de ellos se ilumino, antes de explotar.

A pesar de lo que Ai esperaba, el muñeco seguía en su sitio después de la explosión.

— Papeles explosivos...— Kazama parecía intrigado.

— He aprendido a mezclarlos en algunas técnicas — reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Muy interesante... — comento, casi para sí mismo — Ahora quiero que concentres tu chakra en una parte de tu cuerpo. Tu brazo.

Ai obedeció. Era más difícil de lo que parecía. Materializar el chakra era complicado, pasarlo no tanto. Después de quince minutos, logro un progreso.

Un papel en su brazo. Se despegó de él, y cayó al suelo.

— Tendrás que hacerlo mejor — comentó Kazama, aburrido.

Esto enfureció a Ai. Ella se esforzaba, y no conseguía nada a cambio. Se propuso conseguirlo, solo para sorprenderle. El sentimiento la motivo.

Concentro todo el chakra que pudo en su brazo. Empezó a jadear, y miro a su brazo, sin que sucediese nada. Se desesperó.

— Bonita forma de malgastar...

Pero se tuvo que callar. Los papeles se multiplicaron, y se materializaron, directamente desde su brazo derecho. Pronto, su brazo se deshizo y los papeles volaron alrededor suyo.

Ai sentía el brazo aunque no lo tuviera. Un brazo fantasma. En ese momento, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Alzo ambos brazos, y los papeles de su brazo empezaron a reunirse. Le constaba moverlos, pero era capaz.

— Increíble...

Ai supo que lo había sorprendido, tanto como a ella misma. Pero en ese momento, se sintió capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

— Dime Kuro, ¿Por qué tu nombre no empieza por Shika?

Tal y como Kazama había supuesto, Kuro había sido el que mejor había respondido ante su método de entrenamiento. No se había negado a ninguna pregunta, al menos, por el momento no. Sus raíces con el clan Nara y su presencia en la aldea le intrigaban mucho.

— Mis padres abandonaron Konoha, y cortaron sus relaciones con el clan — explico Kuro — así que tampoco siguieron esa tradición.

— ¿Por qué abandonaron Konoha? — preguntó Kazama, incidiendo en el tema.

— Es un tema delicado — Kuro se encogió de hombros, no parecía dispuesto a hablar.

Kazama se resignó con aquel tema. Quería saber cosas de sus alumnos, pero aún no confiaban tanto en él. Con esto bastaría.

— SI tus padres están vivos y bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?—le preguntó Kazama, examinando la respuesta

— Entrenar — repitió Kuro, tozudamente.

— Yo no puedo instruirte en tu clan mejor que tus padres — reconoció Kazama, repentinamente incómodo.

— No necesito que me instruyas en mi clan — explicó Kuro.

Kazama pareció tranquilizarse ante la comprensión del joven. Kuro tenía una idea en mente, y esperaba que su sensei supiese hacia donde iba encaminada.

— Ninjutsu, entonces — no era una pregunta — Te he visto ejecutar varios jutsus de doton.

— Quiero aprender a manejar mejor el elemento — Kuro asintió, Kazama lo había entendido perfectamente.

— En ese caso, tendrás que ponerte a desarrollar la técnica ahora mismo — comentó Kazama.

— Primero tengo que saber cuál — repuso, tímidamente.

— Bueno… — Kazama parecía pensativo — No sé mucho del elemento, pero en mi experiencia shinobi, he aprendido mucho. Conozco un par de técnicas.

El silencio pareció reinar en el mundo por unos momentos. Kazama estuvo pensativo, mientras Kuro esperaba una contestación.

— Podría enseñarte algo fácil… O algo interesante.

— Prefiero lo interesante — repuso Kuro, con una sonrisa cómplice. Estaba seguro de que su sensei esperaba esa respuesta.

— Muy bien — prosiguió — aprenderás a hacer clones hechos de pura roca.

Kuro permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. Sabía lo que eran los clones, sabía lo útiles que serían. Y sabía la parte mala, la de dividir el chakra. Pero era una técnica útil, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Por dónde hay que empezar? — preguntó Kuro.

— Bueno…Estoy seguro de que en la academia os enseñaron a hacer clones normales — Kazama parecía satisfecho.

— Esos no sirven para nada — repuso Kuro, con un gesto de desprecio.

— Servirán como base — explicó Kazama — ¿Recuerdas como los hacías?

— Concentrar el chakra, pensar en una imagen de mí…— empezó a decir, antes de ser cortado súbitamente por el sensei.

— Bastara. Solo tienes que esculpir tu rostro en piedra, literalmente — Kazama siguió contando — crearlos es fácil, hacer que te obedezcan, no tanto.

Repentinamente, un espantapájaros esculpido en madera apareció en el centro del claro. Estaba atado a un palo. Kuro se preguntó para que serviría, si su propósito era el de los clones. Supuso que los clones tendrían que tener un objetivo.

Se concentró, ejecutó los sellos que recordaba usar en la academia, con los clones básicos, y trato de utilizar su chakra de tierra en ellos.

El primero simplemente no salió. Kuro no logró nada. La segunda vez, logró algo. Una roca, que cayó peligrosamente cerca suyo. Kazama le animó a continuar, a que imaginase mejor su rostro.

La tercera vez, no fue una, sino varias rocas seguidas. Kuro cayó al suelo, repentinamente cansado.

—Anímate, cuando no dominas una técnica, el gasto de chakra es desmedido — explicó Kazama, al verle agotado — Trata de concentrarte.

Kuro se incorporó, maldiciendo a su sensei por crear un mundo de genjutsu donde fuese tan dificultoso entrenar. Lo volvió a hacer, y logró algo por fin. De su cuerpo salieron varias rocas unidas, formando un clon primitivo suyo. No se parecía en nada, era circular y redondeado. Cayó al suelo a los cinco segundos.

— Esto va a costar…—murmuró Kuro, mirando el fruto de sus esfuerzos...


	9. No te fíes de los espantapájaros

**_Capitulo 9: No te fíes de los espantapájaros, no es buena idea._**

Un gran número de papeles se arremolino entorno al espantapájaros de madera. Ai se encontraba a un metro de distancia, sudando, y sin brazo.

— Venga, Venga...—murmuraba para sí misma.

Llevaba ya un buen rato con lo mismo. Al conseguir descomponer el brazo en papeles, se sintió genial. Ahora, sin embargo, quedaba la peor parte. Había conseguido moverlos medianamente rápido y controlarlos, pero no que fueran ofensivos.

Kazama le había recomendado tratar de usarlos contra un enemigo. Y como no tenía otra cosa, se conformó con el muñeco de madera. Sin embargo, le estaba costando. Los papeles danzaban a su alrededor, sin llegar a tocarle.

— Muy lenta, el enemigo ya habría huido — sentencio Kazama, desde su lugar oculto en su mente.

Sin hacer caso, Ai estrecho el círculo de papeles, quitando distancia con el muñeco. Si fuera una persona, no podría escapar, o al menos, eso pensaba ella.

En cuanto el primer papel toco el cuerpo, Ai sintió un estremecimiento, y trato de mantener la concentración. Con un jadeo, logro que el resto de papeles envolvieran al muñeco.

 _"Ya casi esta, ya casi esta"_ — pensó para sí misma, emocionada.

Que Kazama no dijese nada no era mala señal, eso significaba que no lo estaba haciendo mal de momento. O que lo hacía horriblemente mal. Esperaba lo primero.

La masa de papeles finalmente envolvió al muñeco. Ai alzo ambos brazos — bueno, uno de ellos y lo que quedaba de su hombro derecho — y la masa de papeles ascendió, agarrando al muñeco. Lamentablemente, se frenó en seco, el palo que lo sujetaba era muy resistente. Hizo un esfuerzo por arrancarlo otra vez...y la masa se desmoronó.

— Aun eres lenta, y tu control carece de fuerzas — desde que habían empezado en serio, Kazama se había vuelto mucho más frío

— Prueba otra vez.

Ai se acercó al muñeco y lo examinó. El palo estaba atado firmemente al suelo. Un sentimiento de rabia la invadió.

— Sin este palo sería mucho mejor...—exclamó, mientras le daba una patada.

— Como gustes — exclamo Kazama.

En ese mismo momento, la tierra debajo del muñeco colisiono y se resquebrajó. El muñeco pareció cobrar vida. Creció medio palmo, superando la altura de Ai por una cabeza. Sus brazos de madera se solidificaron y terminaron en garras, y sus piernas se ensancharon.

Su rostro se solidificó, y a Ai le pareció ver movimiento en sus ojos de paja y su boca cosida.

La chica aspiro aire bruscamente, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. El muñeco se liberó del palo, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras gruñía en un idioma inconcluso.

— ¿Qué coño has hecho? —preguntó Ai, asustada.

— ¿Lo olvidabas? —Kazama parecía más que satisfecho con lo que sucedía —Es una ilusión, es la fase final de tu entrenamiento. Un enemigo en movimiento.

El espantapájaros se puso en pie y dio grandes zancadas hacia Ai. La chica pudo ver que era rápido, quizá más rápido que ella.

— ¡Jutsu de papel: Shuriken!

Dos proyectiles salieron directos hacia el muñeco, a partir de los papeles que despidió su cuerpo. Justamente cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar contra este, algo hizo que rebotaran. Como una pared invisible, que no le estorbaba mientras corría. Las armas arrojadizas salieron despedidas, justamente hacia la chica.

—No, no, no —el tono de Kazama era el que se usaba con un crío —La única técnica que puedes usar es la que entrenas, sino nunca la aprenderás.

Ai sabía que esto era un ejemplo de combate real, pero no le gustaba. Se tiró hacia un lado a la desesperada, para evitar los proyectiles. Los shurikens cortaron el aire cercano a ella, y uno de hizo un corte en la espalda, rasgando levemente un trozo de la tela de su traje.

En ese momento, el espantapájaros se le echó encima.

Para ser de madera y paja, tenía una fuerza espantosa. Tiró a Ai al suelo, y se puso encima de ella. Ai pataleo, pero el espantapájaros tenía sujetas sus rodillas.

Teniéndolo encima, solo pudo fijarse en sus garras, que tenían pinta de estar afiladas. El muñeco puso una de ellas en su brazo, y comprobó el filo. Efectivamente, estaban afiladas. Un surco de sangre corrió por el brazo izquierdo de Ai, cuando las garras pasaron. Ella gritó de dolor.

En ese momento, quizá motivada por la adrenalina, dirigió un puñetazo directamente hacia el rostro del espantapájaros. Esto logró que echara su cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto poco humano, denotando que no tenía huesos ahí. Aprovechándolo, empujo su cuerpo, y logro sacárselo de encima.

Se puso en pie en el momento en que el bicho cayó, y alzó su brazo derecho. No tenía tiempo que perder, ella misma lo sabía. Aún con el brazo izquierdo palpitante, alzo su brazo, y se convirtió en los papeles con los que estaba familiarizado.

El espantapájaros se levantó, mientras los papeles se arremolinaban sobre él. Estos parecían comprender la prisa de Ai, iban más rápido que antes. Pronto, formaron un círculo de papeles en movimiento.

El muñeco trató de escapar, embistiendo por uno de los lados, pero solo le hizo el trabajo fácil a Ai. Muchos papeles se pegaron a él en su embestida, y Ai cerró el círculo, haciendo que los restantes lo atraparan.

El muñeco trato de zafarse, se revolvió….Pero no lo soltó. Alzo sus manos, y la masa de papeles ascendió, hasta tenerlo totalmente atrapado. Ai jadeaba, aún podía sentir la herida.

Después de varios minutos, el muñeco desapareció, y el palo también. Al menos no lo había usado de arma…

— ¡Felicidades Ai! —Exclamó Kazama, satisfecho—Sabía que un combate real te espabilaría.

—Podría haberme matado…—protestó la chica, aun sorprendida por sus habilidades.

—No le habría dejado —en cierto modo, Ai lo esperaba. Pero después de haber sentido sus garras, y de haber visto su mirada, no estaba tan segura…

— ¡Lo tengo!

Ryu se movió ágilmente a través del muñeco. Para sus ojos, un gran círculo se formaría entre él y el muñeco. De sus mangas, se deslizarían dos agujas que atraparía ágilmente con sus manos.

Veloz como el rayo, clavó ambas en la delantera del muñeco, después, se movió aún más rápido, y clavó varias agujas en los lados y la espalda. Era veloz, todo lo veloz que suponía que debía ser por la técnica.

Clavo una, dos, tres…Todas las veces que hizo falta, hasta sellar todos los puntos de chakra, que su ojo le permitía ver. Por último, sacó una última, y atravesó el pecho del espantapájaros, sellando el punto más importante.

Cuando terminó, estaba jadeando, cansado.

Desde su fallida práctica, había logrado crear agujas individuales, para usarlas como armas. Solo debía clavarlas en los puntos de chakra del cuerpo, para bloquearlos. Un fallo, y no lo lograría, pero con su ojo, era imposible fallar.

A pesar de todo, había terminado cansado al ejecutar el recorrido. Mantener la velocidad era complicado.

—Lo has hecho bien —le felicitó Kazama — Solo debes ensayar un poco más…

—Ya sé cómo lo voy a llamar —exclamó Ryu, felizmente.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Kazama, sin demasiado interés.

—Destrucción de meridianos —Ryu hinchó algo de pecho, orgulloso

—Es un buen nombre —dijo Kazama. Apostaría lo que fuese a que se estaba encogiendo de hombros.

— ¿Cuándo me dirás algo de ti? Tu dojutsu tampoco parece algo común —exclamó Ryu, interesado.

—Si los tres me dejáis satisfecho, prometo que os contare cosas acerca de él —dijo Kazama, dando el tema por finalizado —Hablando de eso, es hora de que lo pruebes con algo en movimiento.

Y sin mediar más palabras, oyó un estruendo cerca de él. Al girarse, vería como el espantapájaros cobraba vida, y se libraba del palo al que estaba unido. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta lograrlo.

— ¿Solo tengo que hacer la técnica con este muñecajo? Que fácil —exclamó Ryu, sin poder contenerse.

Con su dojutsu, pudo ver que el chakra y los puntos de chakra de un ser humano estaban implantados también en el espantapájaros. Había pensado en todo.

El muñeco se irguió rápidamente, y dirigió una fría mirada hacia Ryu. Este le sonrió, iba a ser muy fácil.

Repentinamente, del muñeco surgió algo. Unos numerosos proyectiles, hechos de roca, que salieron de todo su cuerpo. Todos dirigidos hacia Ryu.

—Mierda…—murmuró.

A pesar de que podía ver el chakra del espantapájaros, este no se había alterado cuando había usado la técnica. Le había pillado descolocado. Pudo ver chakra también en los proyectiles de tierra, pero eso no le ayudaría a evitarlos, claro.

Se agacho, mientras dos proyectiles pasaban silbando por encima de su cabeza, otros cuatro se dirigieron hacia él. Ryu se movió hacia la derecha como buenamente pudo. Dos de esos proyectiles impactaron en su espalda, tirándolo al suelo. Los demás pasaron de largo.

—Te vas a enterar…—exclamó, levantándose casi al instante.

Empezó a correr, directamente hacia el muñeco. Este lanzó varios proyectiles desde sus brazos extendidos. Estos fueron más fáciles de evitar, solo tuvo que agacharse, y seguir la carrera.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. El muñeco lanzó uno más, salido directamente del pecho a la desesperada. Este impacto en Ryu, pero no lo paró. A pesar del dolor, siguió, deslizando dos agujas a sus manos.

Dio un último impulso…Y las dos primeras le asestaron. Avanzó a más velocidad, consciente de que un fallo sería letal, y siguió su macabra danza.

— ¡Destrucción de meridianos! —exclamó, mientras lo hacía.

Cuando terminó, el chakra ya no circulaba por el muñeco. Este cayó al suelo, inerte, y segundos después fue engullido por la tierra, poco a poco.

Ryu estaba jadeando, y sentía un agudo dolor en los puntos donde había recibido el impacto, pero había vencido. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, buscando aire.

—Bien hecho —exclamó Kazama, contento por ver a su alumno así.

— ¡Técnica de tierra: Clon de roca!

Kuro lo había logrado, al menos parcialmente. Tenía un clon perfecto, a su imagen y semejanza, justamente al lado. Repitió la técnica, y aunque le costó, logró hacer otro.

A su alrededor había un montón de piedras, clones fallidos, montoncitos de rocas, rocas gigantes, rocas pequeñas…Todo tipo de fallos y pruebas. A su décimo intento, parecía haber logrado dominar el oficio.

—Hola... —murmuró, saludando al de la izquierda.

Este movió la mano, pero no articuló palabra. Kuro no debería haberse sorprendido, ya imaginaba que no serían muy inteligentes.

—Son solo clones para pelear Kuro, no amigos —dijo Kazama, confirmando sus pensamientos.

Kuro se levantó, y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Eran más lentos que él, por la roca. Pero parecían fuertes.

—Muy bien, pues hay que empezar a entrenaros para luchar —exclamó, felizmente.

En los diez minutos siguientes, comprendió que eran capaces de imitar cualquier técnica de tierra que supiese, además de dar unos potentes golpes, que hicieron que incluso el muñeco se sacudiese en su palo.

Lamentablemente, no eran capaces de hacer más clones. Uno lo intentó, y debió drenar su chakra, porque simplemente, se desmoronó. Al parecer, los clones se llevaban una parte del chakra del usuario, y si la gastaban, se quedaban sin base para mantenerse. Era complicado.

—Los clones no duran para siempre, tampoco son capaces de ejecutar muchas técnicas, divides tu chakra para crearlos —le había explicado Kazama.

Después de probar e intentar, fue capaz de hacer tres clones nuevos, capaces de lo mismo que los anteriores. Por una vez, pudo decir que lo había logrado.

—Creo que ya está —dijo Kuro, contento de sí mismo.

—Solo queda la última fase —rebatió Kazama.

— ¿Última fase? —preguntó.

Nunca se hubiese esperado ver lo que pasaría a continuación. El espantapájaros cobraría vida, se endurecería y ensancharía, e iría a por él.

Además, como añadido. Al levantarse, pudo ver que una corriente de electricidad estática recorría su cuerpo. El rayo, la debilidad de la roca.

—Debes estar bromeando…—se quejó Kuro, mientras se ponía en guardia

Los tres clones de su alrededor hicieron lo mismo, separados por unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Con tres clones será suficiente para vencerle, no hagas más —sentenció Kazama.

Kuro asintió, aunque tampoco tenía pensado haberlo hecho. Viendo el gasto de chakra, estaba seguro de que no podría dividirse otra vez más.

El espantapájaros avanzó, corriendo velozmente hacia uno de los clones. Este ejecutó los sellos del muro de tierra, y al instante, escupió un muro entre él y el espantapájaros. Era una pena que el clon no pudiese hablar, habría estado bien.

La criatura atravesó el muro fácilmente, llenando su brazo de electricidad, y con el mismo impulso, atravesó al clon de cuajo. Se descompuso al instante.

Kuro anotó mentalmente que un muro no le defendería de algo así.

— ¡Elemento tierra: Fragmentos de roca!

La tierra a su alrededor se resquebrajó, y varios proyectiles rocosos impactaron en la espalda del espantapájaros. El primer clon le imitó, y también le golpeó de frente. La criatura se estremeció, pero no dio muestras de caer.

El segundo clon de tierra avanzó lentamente, para golpearle. Lamentablemente, el espantapájaros era más rápido. Dio un pisotón, y una corriente eléctrica se desplazó hasta el clon, provocando que también cayese.

" _Tenemos que darle un golpe directo…"—_ pensó, dándose cuenta de que no tenían alternativa.

Kuro empezó a correr, y se puso entre el clon de tierra y el espantapájaros. El clon que quedaba avanzaba, tratando de golpearle, pero era demasiado lento como para esquivar algo tan rápido como una corriente.

Justamente cuando el muñeco repitió la operación, Kuro se interpuso, recibiendo la descarga. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y colapsó, cayendo al suelo, dolorido.

Al mirar hacia el cielo, pudo ver el rostro de la criatura. Estaba casi sobre él, y la electricidad inundaba su brazo derecho. Las imágenes del clon de tierra atravesado volvieron a su mente, y trató de retroceder, aun en el suelo.

El espantapájaros avanzó, listo para rematarle…Y recibió el golpe del segundo clon de tierra, a quién había olvidado.

El muñeco voló hasta caer al suelo por el impacto, y desapareció sobre la tierra.

Kuro respiró aliviado, y se recostó en el suelo, agotado.

—No ha estado mal…—comentó Kazama —Pero para la próxima vez, intenta no defender a un clon, normalmente debe pasar al revés.

Los tres, después de terminar su entrenamiento, terminarían por despertar a la vez. La ilusión se desvanecería a sus pies, y tendrían otra vez el mundo real delante.

Sintieron un profundo dolor de cabeza, y un mareo. Si no hubiese estado tumbado en el suelo, habrían terminado por caer.

—Bueno, el entrenamiento de hoy ha terminado — exclamó Kazama, quien se encontraba delante suyo, sentado.

Los jóvenes se mirarían entre ellos, confundidos. Aún recordaban lo que había pasado, pero la extrañeza que sentían era increíble. Ai miró su brazo izquierdo, y se extrañó al ver que no había sangre.

—Como comprenderéis, en una ilusión los daños no son reales, al menos en esta —prosiguió Kazama, al ver la reacción de la chica —pero los conocimientos sí. ¿No es conveniente?

Los tres tuvieron que darle la razón. El primero que se levantó fue Ryu, después Ai y Kuro. Poco a poco se recuperaron, aun con los recuerdos. Los tres se sentían capaces de ejecutar sus nuevas técnicas sin problemas.

—No habéis estado mucho más de una o dos horas en la ilusión, pero bastara por hoy. Vuestros cerebros podían colapsar —dijo Kazama, con una sonrisa cruel.

—Si…ya estoy mejor —exclamó Ai, tocándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

Kuro también manifestó su estado, aunque Ryu permaneció callado, y por una vez, simplemente asintió. Kazama, al verlo, y ver que su entrenamiento ya estaba listo, se dispuso a emprender la marcha para irse.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó finalmente Ryu — me prometiste que podríamos preguntarte lo que fuese sobre tu dojutsu.

—Si me dejáis satisfechos —recalcó Kazama.

Ai y Kuro le dirigieron una mirada mordaz, al igual que Ryu. Kazama se echó a reír.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, era una broma —exclamó, mientras los cuatro volvían a la villa, poco a poco — Podéis preguntarme tres preguntas, una cada uno. Lo habéis hecho bien.

El silencio reinó durante unos momentos, hasta que la primera se formuló. Fue Kuro, quién preguntó lo más obvio.

—Eres Uchiha, pero tu ojo no es un sharingan normal —supuso. Al ver que Kazama no le contradecía, continuó — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Yo lo llamó, Ojo del Espejo —comentó Kazama, sin tapujos.

— ¿En qué consiste? —preguntó Ai, casi al instante.

—Voy a daros una explicación muy breve —dijo Kazama, indicando que obviamente no podía revelar todos sus secretos — es capaz de copiar y devolver técnicas y dominar el ninjutsu, ver a través de genjutsus y crear otras ilusiones más potentes. También tiene otros secretos dedicados al ninjutsu, que algún día descubriréis.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba la técnica que has usado antes? —preguntó Ryu, viendo que ya no tenía más que decir.

—Espejo de la gracia. Con él puedo crear todo tipo de ilusiones. —explicó Kazama, gastando la última pregunta

Con esto último, los tres recordaron la información que tenían de él. Era Uchiha, poseía habilidades con el Katon y el Taijutsu. Tenía un dojutsu único, ojo del espejo, y habilidades con el genjutsu y ninjutsu fuera de lo común.

Pronto, entrarían en los dominios de la aldea, y como tal, llegaría el momento de despedirse. La tarde entraba ya en el ambiente.

—Es la hora de que os vayáis —comentó Kazama —descansad mucho y reponeos del esfuerzo. Pronto recibiréis noticias mías.

— ¿Otro entrenamiento? —preguntó Ryu, curioso.

—Si puede evitarlo, no —explicó Kazama —Ya es hora de que

Hagáis alguna misión, acorde con vuestras habilidades.

Y con esas palabras, se marchó. Dejó a los tres chicos en mitad de la calle, preguntándose qué tipo de misión verían.


End file.
